Life Renewed
by Shizu66
Summary: The war is over nad so much has changed, especially Severus Snape. Burdened by loneliness, how will he overcome it. Warnings! : MPREG Main Pairing: SSSB
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I do not HP or any of the character, but I do own my original characters.**

**Life Renewed**

Chapter 1 – The Invitation 

The war had finally ended; Harry did it. He defeated the dark lord, Voldemort. The wizarding world was celebrating. Marriages were taking place and new lives were being brought into the world. People mourned their loses, but they all knew they had to move on; it was what those who gave their lives willing wanted.

Harry proposed to Ginny Weasley shortly after the war and they were now excitedly planning their wedding. Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger were doing just the same thing. The group had decided on a double wedding; they would be married together.

Severus Snape sat in his living room, looking at the invitation they had owled to him.

_To: Severus Snape "Our Favorite Potions Teacher"_

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Harry Potter to Ginerva Weasley and Ronald Weasley to Hermoine Granger. The wedding is to take place on the August 15, 2003, at Godric's Hollow in the garden. If you plan _

_on attending the wedding please send word by owl as soon as possible, along _

_with word of any guest you may be bringing so that we can compile the completed master guest list._

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley/ Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger_

Severus smiled at the invitation. After Lord Voldemort was defeated his name was cleared. The ministry rounded up all the remaining death eaters and only soon realized the dark mark had faded from those who were not true followers on the Dark Lord. He and Draco were among some of the few. Harry had known he was innocent before however because during the battle with Voldemort Harry's friends had attempted to put an end to him but Fawkes appeared and saved Severus. Harry knew very well what that meant.

Severus was proud of his former students, they had done a wonderful deed for he wizarding world and although he never told them, they actually were some of they best students he'd ever had. Severus picked up a piece of parchment and sprawled down his response before sending it out with his owl. She was nearly all black; except for her chest was cover with white, black-specked feathers.

It was July 16, about a month before the wedding was to occur, but even though the wedding was still far off Severus decided he'd go out later that day to get new dress robes for the wedding. Severus smirked, if his students knew he wanted to look his best for the wedding they would be outwardly shocked. Severus stood up and headed into his room, while pulling off his clothes and throwing them into the hamper, before heading across the room toward his bathroom. Severus grabbed a clean washcloth form a small basket on the counter. He caught a glimpse of himself, in the mirror, and stopped staring for a moment. He was pale and thin, but otherwise healthy, with mostly hidden muscles that showed when he was moving. Severus moved away from the mirror and over to the shower turning on the hot water and stepping in.

Severus closed his eyes as the water poured over his face and hair, memories flooding back to him as he relaxed. The memory of his first encounter with the marauders came to him. They were the best of friends and he was jealous of them, he wanted to be like them and have what they had. He pushed the memories away as a terrible wave of guilt hit him. They were all gone, all except Lupin, and Severus had made his penitence with the werewolf. They even shared quite a secret. Severus had taken an animagus form to help Lupin cope. His form was a black wolf, which saddened Remus at first; fore it reminded him of Sirius. Remus eventually came to terms with this fact and reveled in the enjoyment of having a new pack member.

Severus smiled at the memory of becoming an animagus and spending his first time with Remus at the full moon. He enjoyed the company and felt needed, although it was still odd curling up with the werewolf when the moon was waning and waking beside the man the next morning. Until then Severus never realized how lonely he really was. Severus pushed his thoughts aside and preceded to wash himself, then his hair, even though it never made much of a difference, it always appeared greasy. When he was done he quickly got out of the shower, got dressed and headed out to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of JK's characters put I do own my originals. You'll meet them later.

Note: This chapter is a bit dramatic. Also yes it is a Sirius/Severus fic, I'm will get to that give me time. Thanks die666 for the review, by the way I love Laughing at Insanity. Please update soon.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Wedding**

The month flew by quickly and during then month Severus bought gifts for both couples, spent the full moon with Remus and visited Draco and Narcissa. Severus stood in his bathroom getting dressed after a shower, he'd washed his hair twice and preformed 'scourgify' on his hair, so it fell gently and softly around his face making him appear younger and more handsome. He buttoned his shirt and put on his tie, tightening it, before pulling on his overcoat. He admired himself in the mirror, but turned quickly heading for his bed and blushing at his vain moment. Severus stopped in front of his bed and picked up his new dress robe and pulled it on smoothing out the fabric before looking to the clock on his wall. 'Just an hour before the wedding,' thought Severus.

He decided to apparate early and make sure to get his seat, he knew half the wizarding world was likely to be at the wedding and that the garden was probably expanded for the occasion. Severus smoothed his robes once again, and then with a swoosh and a small popping sound he was gone, appearing with another small pop in the garden with more people apparating around him. Some paid him no heed and some greeted his casually as they moved on and took their seats. Severus smoothed his robes yet again and moved down the isle to the side of the chairs, to the chairs closer to the alter.

"Professor," called a familiar voice. Severus turned to see Harry calling him form the house and waving him over. Severus turned and began to walk toward Harry, his robe billowing behind him as usual, walking quickly until he reached Harry.

"Hello, professor. Um how have you been?" Harry smiled at his former professor and guided him into the room. Severus frowned but let himself be guided along, before answering. "Call me Snape or Severus and I've been fine Potter. I assume you've been well yourself?" Harry stopped in the living room, "well yes and no." Severus cocked an eyebrow but Harry didn't notice or maybe he just didn't care. "So what's wrong then Potter, surely you're not nervous?" It was Harry's turn to frown now, "Please call me Harry." Harry looked at Severus who nodded, after which Harry continued on. "Um, well yes, I am nervous and what's worse is we are short a man for the wedding, my best man is at St. Mungos because Tonks went into labor." Severus knew where this was going and he was happy he looked presentable for such an occasion. Harry continued to beat around the bush and Severus was becoming annoyed.

"Well spit it out Po--, Harry, we haven't got all day you know," he snapped. Harry looked dumbfounded for a second, but then, "um well, I was wondering, um Severus will you be my best man for the wedding?" Severus watched the boy as a blush crept across his face. "No need to be embarrassed boy, I wouldn't mind doing it Pot --- er Harry. Its no big …" The rest of the sentence was cut off by Harry embracing Severus in a big hug. "Thank you, Severus." Severus wasn't sure whether to hug the boy or not, but found himself returning the embrace lightly. Harry pulled away from Severus and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a ring. "Hold on to this for me, will ya? I'm going to needed it later." Severus looked at the beautiful wedding band for a second turning it over in his hand before slipping it into his jacket pocket. "Um, sure," said Severus as he glanced over Harry's shoulder at the clock on the wall. "Right now though, we should head outside or you will be late for your own wedding." Severus pointed to the clock and steered Harry out of the room.

Just a few minutes later Harry stood with Ron at the alter, Severus and Charlie to the right waiting for the wedding to begin. Severus looked down the isle as the music began and several brides' maids filed in alternating in either a long lilac or long soft pink dress. Severus flushed as his former students winked at him and Charlie, whom both looked rather dashing, and cast his eyes down to the ground until they passed. When he lifted his eyes again he saw Ginny coming down the isle in a long, off the shoulder, wedding gown that hugged around her down to her wait, then came out slightly and trailed down to her feet. Over the dress she wore a white dress robe with lilac embroideries down the front. All in all Severus thought Ginny looked stunning. She stopped at the alter and Mr. Weasley gave her to Harry, smiling as he did, before he went to take his seat next to his wife and other children.

Severus's attention turned again to the isle as Hermione came down the isle, her hair in sleek, shiny curls, pinned up beautifully. She wore a simple wedding dress with the top having tank sleeves and stopping just below her bust, where the dress came out gradually, but not too much, as it trailed down to her feet. Over the dress she wore a white dress robe with soft pink embroideries down the front. Severus smiled, both girls looked stunning. She stopped at the alter and Mr. Granger gave her to Ron smiling, and then took his seat with Mrs. Granger.

Severus watched as Harry and Ginny moved to the left and the ceremony began with both couples facing each other, holding their hands in each other's and gazing into each other's eyes. It wasn't until that moment Severus realized he didn't have that and probably never would. In that moment he felt so alone and vulnerable, like he'd never felt before; all his loneliness from his childhood flooded him and it was too much (even for his occulumency to hold). The ceremony became a blur and Severus only vaguely realized what he was doing when he handed Harry the ring from his pocket when asked for it. Severus's face remained undecipherable not showing any sign that inside his soul wept, crying out in anguish at his sudden revelation and overwhelming loneliness.

As soon as the ceremony was over Severus fled, not staying to talk to anyone and heading into Harry's house. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down a short message; saying he had something urgent he needed to attend to, before folding it up, addressing it to Harry, and putting it on the table along with his gifts for the couples. The loneliness was way too much and Severus disapparated away to his bedroom, where he collapsed on his bed and wept for the first time in years. He wept for everything over the years, never truly having friends, not knowing love, killing Dumbledore, years as a death eater. Memories swept over him and he cried silently to himself until he had cried himself to sleep.

No one would hear from Severus for the next two months not even Remus, until Remus really began to get worried and search for his new pack member.

* * *

Next Chapter: CH. 3 - Finding him so Broken 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP, nor do I own any of JK's character. I do own my original character, Lilianna, plus more to come.

**Note:** Sorry about any OOCness, this kind of can't be helped due to the nature of the fic. This chapter helps you understand the nature of everyone relation with Sev, especially and mainly Remus. Any guess as to what will happen in the next chapter, post them in reviews. I would like to hear them.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Finding Him So Broken**

Remus's search only took about a month. He searched Severus's house, checked St. Mungos, Diagon Alley, muggle London and Hogsmeade, before finding him by chance during the full moon. Remus has been forced to go to the shrieking shack, for the first time in a long tie, just in case the last of his wolfsbane potion was not enough. Severus had been there and was in a rather ragged state. His hair was greasier than usual; his pale skin was a gray, his eyes red and puffy and his body thin and wasted.

Remus just made it into the house before he could no longer keep the transformation at bay any longer. He let out a tremendous how, which woke Severus on the second floor, who transformed instantly. Remus ran about downstairs sniffing the house wildly as Severus cautiously edged down the steps with the little strength he had in him, turning the corner and coming snout to snout with Remus himself. Relief washed over Severus as Remus sniffed him over, confirming it was indeed Severus. Remus looked over the thin ragged form of his last remaining pack member. He let out a low sorrowful howl, and then whimpered slightly. He nuzzled Severus and Severus returned Remus's nuzzle before turning and heading back upstairs, Remus at his side.

He reached the room he was sleeping in and went over to the bed climbing unto it and lying down. Remus whimpered pitifully, as if to say _'please don't die.'_ Severus growled at him in annoyance, _"I'm not going to die, you twit."_ Remus hopped unto the bed settling a bit away form Severus because his growl deepened. Remus began to whine, _"what is wrong with you Sev?" _Severus continued to growl, _"shouldn't you be with Tonks and the baby?"_ Now Remus growled in annoyance, _"they will be fine without me for one night. Tonks in as animagus now, too you know. She can more than deal with our little three month olds' transformation. Right now Sev I'm more concerned about you."_ Severus looked to Remus in disbelief toward the statement, and then growled, _"why do you care, huh Remus?"_ His growl lessened and turned into a whine, _"why does it matter?"_ Remus whined softly, _"ah Perks, you're a member of my pack. That makes you family. You are my friend and you are important to me. You're important to everyone; they are all so worried about you Perks. We don't want to lose you Perks, we need you."_ Severus whimpered softly, _"Oh, Mooney."_ Severus sat up head tilted skyward and let out a long piercing, sorrow filled howl. Remus knew instantly what was wrong with him. Severus, his friend, was lonely, depressed and in need of a companion (mate). He needed someone he could care for, who would love him unconditionally. Remus moved toward Severus and nuzzled him; he knew this feeling from when James and Sirius died. He'd lost the rest of his pack and still missed them terribly. He joined Severus, howling his loneliness away, until they were too tired to howl any longer. Both fell asleep just before morning and slept till mid-afternoon.

Remus woke up before Severus no longer a werewolf and went to the bathroom to tidy himself. Severus woke up while Remus was in the bathroom and transformed back to normal, grabbed a potion from the nightstand beside the bed and waited for Remus to come out. Took about 10 more minutes for Remus to some out, then Severus handed him the potion and went to take his turn in the bathroom. Severus sighed at his reflection, than disrobed and turned on the shower, before stepping in and letting the water was over him. He considered it a blessing that the school still kept the house in working order, but sighed at the fact that he would never work there again. He showered quickly and smiled outwardly when he got out of the shower and saw his wand and his clean clothes lying on the counter waiting for him. Severus dressed, brushed his teeth and preformed 'scourgify' on his hair, before leaving the bathroom.

Remus waited for him in the room, sitting on the bed, the empty potion bottle on the nightstand. Severus gave a smile of thanks, which Remus returned. However Remus frowned and Severus looked at his clothing and robes, which were a bit slack due to his weight loss. His stomach growled in loudly and he blushed, while Remus laughed. Remus stood, "Come on Perks, me thinks ye stomach be right. It's well past breakfast; lets get you out of here and get some food in you. You're far to thin for my tastes Perks." Severus muttered something under his breath, but started to gather his things and Remus headed downstairs.

Severus followed him after he'd gathered all his things. "Ready," asked Remus. Severus rolled his, "yeah, yeah Mooney. Lead the way."

Severus and Remus had lunch at the Three Broomsticks and chatted about the new baby girl Remus and Tonks had. Severus made a considerable effort during the conversation to keep his loneliness from washing over him again once again. Remus sensed this and changed the subject to how the world was recovering after the war. Severus smiled at his friend and used the time to use occulumency to clear his head and push his loneliness away, and then he changed the subject back to Remus's daughter Lilianna. They talked about Harry and Ginny, as well as Ron and Hermione, mostly Hermoine's pregnancy. Severus chuckled to himself thinking that a baby so soon was so like a Weasley.

After lunch Severus and Remus apparated to Severus's house. Remus offered to let Severus stay with him and Tonks for a while, but Severus declined the offer and promised to visit Tonks, Remus, and Lilianna the next day. Although worried Remus accepted his friends promise to visit and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Sev, before I leave we really need to discuss what happened last night and your disappearing act. Harry was really worried when you disappeared after the wedding. Sev, please explain to me what's going on." Severus sighed; he knew this was coming, although he wished it wouldn't. "Well, Sev?" Severus looked to his friend and sighed once more, "I'm just lonely Remus. I, um …well I." Severus blushed deeply, "I thought I didn't have anyone who loved me, and the wedding brought those feeling to the surface. Seeing my former students all so happy and in love. I never really had that in my whole life and all the bad memories and emotions broke through my occulumency and I went, well, I went all to pieces. I cried; I haven't done that since Hogwarts as a kid. I wanted someone, anyone and had forgotten my friends, … no my new extended family." Remus nodded in understanding, then smiled at Severus last comment. "You guys are so great Remus, but even so I feel like something is missing." Remus stood up ad walked behind Severus putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's always best to experience you emotion and meet challenges head strong and determined. Don't rely to much on occulumency. It isn't always all that helpful, sometimes I can hurt you more than you'd think."

Remus gave Severus's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You know Perks, I think what your missing is children, a mate, and a good shagging." Remus laughed at Severus's deep blush. "Seriously Perks, consider it." Remus moved away, "well Perks, I'd better go or Tonks 'll have my head. Remus disapparated before Severus was able to regain his composure. 'Children, a mate, and a good shagging? Is that really the fix for my loneliness?' Severus sat in the armchair and became lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Next Chapter: CH.4 - Quite A Decision 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, nor do I own the character, but I do own Lilianna.**

**Note: This is a short chapter, sorry for any oocness. Sev/Siri is coming. I am to start writing that chapter and finishing typing and posting the ones I've already written. Also thaks for the fav's and the story alerts, you guys are great.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Quite the Decision**

Severus went to visit Remus the next day, just as he promised. After spending only spending just 15 minutes with Lilianna, Severus was certain Remus was right. His loneliness seemed to just melt away when he held the girl. In fact he enjoyed the visit so much he came back once a week, twice during the week of the full moon, to spend time with the baby, especially after he found out he'd been named second god-father to the child with Harry being the first. Every evening he spent in his library researching and after about two months of this routine he had made a decision. He decided to run it by Remus the next day. Severus put his books away and headed upstairs trying not to dwell too much on his thoughts and the excitement building in his gut.

The next morning Severus woke up and performed his morning routine rather hurriedly and grabbed a few things to show to Remus and Tonks about his decision before apparating to their house. Severus knocked on the door and Remus answered rather wearily at the slightly disheveled Severus carrying a few books and several papers. "Um, well I got something I really need to talk to you about. Could you get Tonks, please?" Remus cocked an eyebrow at the potions master, and then showed him in before going to get his wife. They returned a few minutes to find Severus had laid the books and papers out on the table.

Remus and Tonks sat down around the kitchen table opposite Severus. They both looked at him for a moment while he fished setting up and sat down. "Well," they asked in unison. Severus blushed, "Well, um I've decided … decide." Remus looked at the man impatiently, "decided what Sev, come on spit it out." Severus cast his eyes down and spoke in barely a whisper, "I've decide I want to have children." Remus and Tonks eyes bulged and they looked to each other and Severus. Tonks lifted a finger and pointed to herself, mouthing me. Remus looked deadly and Severus realized his mistake immediately. "No, no, oh heavens no. I know how possessive werewolves are over their mates. I wasn't going to ask you, no, its nothing like that." Severus watched the pair visibly calm. Remus looked at him questioningly, "well what is it then?" Severus felt a familiar heat rising to his cheeks and tried to suppress it before speaking again. "Well, as you can see", he pointed to the papers and books on the table, "I've been doing some research for the past two months and I've found out that they have made male pregnancy a safe and common procedure since it came into frequent practice nearly 80 years ago." Both Tonks and Remus's jaws dropped at the statement, but Severus ignored them and continued on with many facts and cases about male pregnancy before stating that he'd like to try the procedure and that it was offered at St. Mungo's.

"Severus, you can't be serious, mate. When I said what you needed was children, a mate and a good shagging, I did not mean in that order." Severus shook his head, "I know that, but ever since I started spending time with Lilianna my loneliness just seemed to melt away and I realized how much I long for a child of my own." Remus shut up with this statement, but Tonks piped up, "you know Severus, a baby is not a cure for loneliness and babies are a lot of work. You should really have a mate." Severus argued it wasn't his loneliness he cared about, so much as the feeling of love he'd have when holding and caring for his child. Severus also argued he knew what raising a child entailed, well at least the basics, but he was willing to learn. The couple argued with Severus for another two hours even after Lilianna woke up, but when they really watched Severus with Lilianna they caved and agreed to go with Severus to St. Mungo's procedure and promised to keep his secret. They discussed the plans further with Severus and decided on a date for their visit to St. Mungo's. Severus stayed for a short while longer before disapparating back to his home. He sighed, he was brimming with excitement, 9 months from then he would be a father.

* * *

Next Chapter: CH 5 – An Appointment At St. Mungo's 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or any of JK's characters, but I do won my original character.

**Note: **Sorry of any oocness, but you finally get to see our old potions master is just the same as he always was in this chapter. Alo this will be the last update for this fic until the week of July 23rd-July29th. I will update again after I have read the last book and updates to fics before this one. Sorry for those who wait on baited breath. Siri's coming soon though.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – An Appointment At St. Mungo's**

Severus looked into the mirror in the bathroom and placed a hand over where his child would soon be growing. 'Today's the big day, there is no going back after today.' He smiled inwardly fore he knew this was what he wanted and no matter what he would not back out. Severus brushed his hair, which he now kept very clean, so that it fell in waves around his face. He looked much better than he had 3 months prior. His pale skin had a healthy glow and he'd gained back all his weight. Somehow he appeared younger than he had in years. Severus sighed placing his brush on the counter and walking back into his room. He smoothed his robes before looking at the time, just an hour before his appointment. Severus decided to apparate to Remus's house a bit early and disappeared from his room with a small pop.

Severus arrived at Remus's almost instantly at knocked on the door. The door opened a minute later and Severus was surprised to see Harry standing at the door. "Hello Perks, long time no see." Severus sighed in relief, Harry didn't know. "Hello Harry, yes it has been too long." Severus chuckled to himself he sounded like he hadn't seen Harry in years. "Six months, Perk, we were worried. But I can see you are alive and well." Harry turned and walked toward the living room and Severus followed closing the door behind him. "Yes, I am quite well and soon I'll be even better." Harry sat down in the living room, next to Ginny, on the couch. "Yes, you are going to St. Mungo's right. You don't look like you need to, but if you feel like you do, better safe than sorry." Severus sat across from the pair, "there is a reason, but you will find out soon." Severus looked to Ginny, her tummy protruded slightly and Severus remembered she was pregnant. She was nearly four months along, "anyway I think congratulations are in order on starting a family Harry, Ginny." Ginny and Harry blushed deeply and muttered their thanks.

Severus noted he would have to remember to focus on finding a mate a little ways down the road. The three chatted for a while before Remus and Tonks came downstairs with Lilianna and gave Harry and Ginny instructions on her care before disapparating with Severus to St. Mungo's. Remus put his hand on Severus's shoulder as they waited in line to find out where to go. "Well Sev, this is it. Are you ready?" Severus nodded, nervousness welling up inside him as he reached the counter. He tried to speak but he couldn't. Tonks put her hand on his other shoulder. Severus looked at her smiling face, his nervousness easing slightly with his friends, his pack, his family member behind him. He turned back to the counter. "Severus Snape, here to see Mediwitch Hanns." The woman looked down a list in front of her. "Ah, here you are." The woman gave them directions to Hanns' office and shooed them away so she could help the next person in line.

Remus and Tonks steered Severus to the elevator where they proceeded onward in the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. Severus muttered something that sounded like 'thanks' and began to try to calm his nerves. Remus wondered if he acted like that when Tonks was expecting. The elevator stopped and let out a small ding indicating it had reached their floor and the trio exited. They walked down the hall glancing at the numbers on each door, looking for Hanns' office. It was only a minute or two before they reached Hanns' office and Severus lifted his hand and knocked nervously on the door. "Come in," came a female voice through the door.

Severus let his hand fall to the knob, then turned it and pushed the door open. "Come in, come in. Do not be shy now." The somewhat elderly witch ushered the trio inside and toward the seats in front of her desk. She motioned for them to sit, then took her own seat behind her desk. She looked them over for a second with her distantly amethyst eye. Severus noted her thin form and white curly hair, pulled back into a messy bun made her look like a nicer more carefree McGonagall. "Well, now. Which one of you is Severus, my dears?" Severus stepped forward taking a seat at one of the two chairs in front on Mediwitch Hanns' desk. Remus and Tonks took a seat on a small couch that was located next to the door.

"Welcome, Mr. Snape. Before we go through with the procedure, we have some paper work we have to go over. We must also get the signature of a friend or family member who attended the procedure as a precaution, although there isn't anything to worry about. We will talk about your match for the other DNA and have you sign off on a handful of other documents." Severus had listened carefully to the woman, during the explanation and nodded his understanding when she finished speaking. Mediwitch Hanns pulled Severus's paperwork and proceeded with her 'interrogations.' They talked about Severus' history first and the mediwitch expressed worry that Severus may not be able to carry a child. Severus frowned, but was determined not to give up hope. They moved on to the reason Severus wanted a child and Mediwitch Hanns marked a few things on the form that she was holding. Next they moved on to the match and Hanns stated they only had one match at the moment before beginning to explain about the match. Severus quickly rose his hand to stop her stating he didn't need to know and that it had not really mattered to him. Hanns asked him if he was sure and Severus nodded before signing off on the match. Remus and Tonks exchanged worried glances but let it alone for the moment. They quickly finished up the rest of the paperwork and once Severus had signed everything, it was Remus' turn. Remus hesitated for a minute but when he looked at Severus' hopeful expression he signed the papers.

Mediwitch Hanns summoned another much younger witch and asked her to have a room readied for the examination. She stated Severus needed to undergo a physical exam in order to be approved for the procedure. The trio was then led to another room, where Remus and Tonks were told they'd have to wait outside, which made tension began to mount among the trio. Severus and Hanns enter the room alone and closed the door. Remus and Tonks waited for what seemed like days, but in reality was one 45 minutes, before Severus exited smiling. "I've been approved and the procedure is scheduled for later this evening." Remus and Tonks jumped up excitedly with sighs of relief hugging and congratulating Severus, "I think we should get some lunch and I'll send to Harry saying that we may be a little later," says Remus. The trio headed odd to a restaurant and Remus sent Harry a message via patronus. They had a nice meal and chatted excitedly about the future before heading back to St. Mungo's for Severus' appointment.

The trio headed back up to Hanns' office and she quickly ushered them down the hall into yet another room. She explained it was where the procedure would take place, but they had already guessed by the medical look of the room. She told Severus to sit in a small white chair-like bed made just for one and told him to lay back. Remus and Tonks took seats beside him and waited for Hanns to begin. She sat down once everyone was situated and began to explain the procedure. Remus, Tonks and Severus all agreed the procedure hadn't really seemed all too complicated. DNA combination and then implantation, was the gist of it, only in a flurry on big words and a long-winded explanation. Hanns fished to smiling faces and then had Severus sign off on the procedure along with Remus and Tonks' signatures. She then stood and with a wave of her wand Severus was in a medical dressing gown. She then stood and motioned for Tonks and Remus to stand as well, she then started to usher them out of the room. Severus was not sure he was too happy with that for the second time that day. Remus looked to Severus and noticed his tension, keen ears picking up the quiet whimper coming from him. Remus stopped and gave whine to Severus, which caused Hanns to raise a brow to them. However, she heard the whine given by Severus in return and it clicked. A close pack of animagi acted in this way, she'd never seen it, even in all her years as a healer, animagi were rare, but she read about it during her training to become a healer. She huffed and walked toward Severus, "you may stay with Mister Snape, but only until he is sleep, and then you will both have to sit outside." Relief washed over the trio then Tonks and Remus returned to Severus side.

Mediwitch Hanns went to the cabinet and pulled 3 small vials, each a different color. She walked over to Severus and handed him the first vile, "drink this, please." Severus took the vile eyeing the color, and then opened it sniffing it. He suspicions confirmed, he turned an angry glare at the woman, the indignation and displeasure in his eyes quite clear. "You can't be serious, why do I need this. This … this … this is for women," exclaimed Severus practically growl and very obviously livid. Remus and Tonks gave Severus a rather worried look and Remus turned to Hanns. "What is it you've given him?" Remus growled slightly and Hanns was sure she heard a cat-like growl from Tonks. Severus blushed deep red, which only succeeded in making him look, more angry than embarrassed, "it's … it's a … a …a … it's a fertility potion." Even beneath the angry sneer of the words, you could hear the highly embarrassed tone in Severus' voice, but Hanns spoke up before anyone could pounce. "Oh for heavens sake, you acting like wee ones. Mr. Snape, you're hardly a female, which means your body needs some helping along. The potion has been refurbished for men; it creates a womb and help the male to produce an egg within an hour." Severus now somewhat visibly calmed held up a hand, "please stop explaining, I know what it does. I'd just forgotten about the male version, it's been awhile since I've come across it in reading and you just so happened not to mention it in your earlier explanation." Severus sighed and downed the potion and allowed Hanns to give him the next two potions, a strengthening potion and then a dreamless sleeping draught.

Once Severus was finally asleep Hanns practically threw Remus and Tonks out, making them wait in the waiting area and receiving growls from both. She huffed at them and re-entered the room to complete the procedure, out bursts like those were the reason people where made to leave before the potions were administered. She calmed herself and returned to Severus to continue the procedure. Remus and Tonks became more anxious as the minutes went by; 15 minutes, 45 minutes, 90 minutes, 120 minutes. Finally the door opened and the two were allowed to rejoin the waking Severus. Remus bombarded Severus with a million questions; like how are you feeling and do you need the bathroom. Tonks resisted the urge to slap her husband and resigned to yelling, "Remus, cut it out. He's only been pregnant for a few bloody minutes; honestly it will be nearly a month before he feels a thing. Stop acting like a husband whose wife just gave birth, you're about nine months off." Severus laughed at the two and Remus turned to him, "speaking of fathers. Sev, would it be okay if I was a godfather to the child?" Severus looked shocked for a moment, but just nodded giving a small smile. "Sev, you look tired. Why don't you spend the night at our house and we'll take you home in the morning," offered Tonks. Severus looked at the two, they were obviously concerned, Fine, but just for tonight," he stated. Tonks and Remus sighed and the trio headed back home, using muggle transportation of course. None of them wanted to do anything to jeopardize Severus pregnancy.

* * *

Notes for any questions:

Animagi behavior: I just figure that with thier animal nature and human emotions, animagi packs have a stong bond. Their animal forms I figured mostly don't stay to subdued when a member of the pack is at unease. I hope that explains there behavior a little. I'll try to give a more detailed explaination later If you guys want it.

Dreamless Sleeping Draught: Some people more to much in there sleep when they dream, Hanns needed Severus still. Simple enough.

Harry: He will find out by chapter 7, Sev wouldnt dare keep him in the dark.

Now a question to you: Should milk porduction be a side effection of the fertility potion to allow breastfeeding among male wizards, without the development of breasts just slightly larger nipples. Just wondering for all breast is best fanactics, i myself am a supporter of breast is best, unless your child is allergic and I have seen this happen, it is no pretty.

Next Chapter: CH 7 - My Baby's Other Daddy? WHO!?!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Note: Sorry this took so long, my internet has been down and life has been hectic. Hope you like the chapter, will update again soon. Please review, updates will come faster that way. Chapter 7 is written and will be typed soon, more updates equals less procrastination.

P.S. : Sorry about the emo Sev, but he pregnant, what to expect eh?

* * *

**Chapter 6 – My Baby's Other Daddy? WHO!?!**

Severus had gone with Remus and Tonks that nigh, but quickly tired of the fussing over him and bid them goodnight before retreating to his home. Nearly a month went by and Severus visited Tonks, Remus and Lilianna weekly without ever voicing his concern about not feeling pregnant, but its not like he knew what he should feel. Well he knew from his book, but he hadn't ever experienced it. He was really worried the procedure had not worked.

Now Severus stood in his room preparing for the day, he was going to Remus' house to babysit Lilianna with Harry while Remus and Tonks got some time together. Severus excited more than usual and couldn't figure out why, but decided not to dwell on it. He finished dressing and then headed out to Remus'. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and Harry answered it. "Hey Perks, you just missed Remus and Tonks. They said Lilianna will probably sleep for another hour, then when she wakes up she'll want a bottle." Severus looked at Harry, "Hello Harry. I got a little caught up. Did they make the bottle before they left?" Harry nodded as Severus walked in and headed for the living room. "Hey Sev, you hungry? Remus left some breakfast in the kitchen." Severus called to Harry saying he would be there in a minute and Harry preceded to set the table make two plates of food for them.

Severus headed toward the kitchen and couldn't help but notice the closer he got the more nauseas he felt. Severus finally made it to the kitchen and sat next to Harry who was happily munching, then turned his attention to his food. However, Severus took one look at his eggs, which were sunny side up, and felt his stomach roll. He gave a revolted look at the food before springing to his feet and making a b-line for the bathroom. Harry quickly got to his feet and followed the man, concern on his face. _'What happened? He didn't even touch his food, he barely even looked at it', thought Harry puzzled._ Severus reached his destination and threw the door open before stumbling over to the toilet and releasing his stomach's very few contents into the bowl. The smell and the taste were awful, which only made Severus hurl more. Harry looked at Severus not really knowing what to do before kneeling beside the man and rubbing his back in circle until he stopped spewing up his guts. With Ginny being pregnant, even thought it her morning sickness had passed, Harry's reaction was instant.

Harry helped Severus to his feet, steadying him. He then conjured a glass out of thin air and filled it with cold water. Severus took the glass hesitantly, and then took a gulp of water rinsing his mouth before spitting it out. He then drank down the rest of the water. His stomach settled, he thanked Harry and told him he would be skipping breakfast. Harry asked if he was okay and are you sure several times before heading back to the kitchen to clean up breakfast. Severus smiled as he headed into the living room gently rubbing his tummy. The rest of the day was rather uneventful and pretty normal, save the fact that Severus didn't eat much of his lunch. Harry didn't really thing much of it, but he did try his best to make sure Severus did at least eat something. Harry didn't know why Severus was sick this morning, but he did not think that not eating would help very much. Otherwise, they took care of Lilianna and chatted about things going on in the wizarding world.

Harry was relived to see Tonks and Remus back home early. He told them Lilianna had been a very good girl and was in the living room having a nap, while Severus was reading. Harry told Remus and Tonks about the incident with Severus earlier and said he had to go so he could be with Ginny. After Harry left Remus and Tonks exchanged knowing smiles and went to join Severus in the living room. Severus was reading, "A Wizards Guide to Male Pregnancy" chapter 2, month 2 and was smiling at the revelation that he was indeed fine. Tonks spoke up as she walked in, "looks like our favorite black wolf had a little bout with morning sickness today. Harry was worried that you were coming down with something." Severus quickly closed his book a little startled by the sudden intrusion, but settle realizing it was Tonks and Remus. "Yes, I know. He followed me around for hours afterwards. I'm glad he was here though, morning sickness, is worst than being hit with the curciatus curse and egg sunny side up are going on my don't even think it list." Remus and Tonks laughed. "Well, Severus it will get better around month four. Until then if you need us send a patronus message and one of us will apparate over." Severus nodded, "well I think I will go home now, I have some more reading to do." Remus and Tonks bid him goodbye and headed home.

Over the next two months, Severus was sick a lot, so much so that either Remus or Tonks him at least twice per day. Remus, Tonks and Severus were rather relieved when Severus moved into his fourth month and the morning sickness sloped off, stopping all together at 4 and ½ months. Severus was happy not to have to wake his friends at an ungodly hour because of one of his puking fests. He was also happy to have some alone time. He wanted to review the documents from the hospital, he'd been so anxious when he didn't even listen about the other parent's information. Now he was curious, he wanted to know, so he would be prepared for his children's looks and personalities.

He rubbed his small but visible baby belly. At his last check up he found he was having twins and was so excited to welcome the two into the world. But, naturally, even if he his baby belly was small it was slightly more visible that normal for 4 months as he was expecting twins, but Severus didn't seem to mind. Severus returned his attention to the documents and flipped through them mostly skimming until he found what he was looking for. He looked at the picture on the paper, which frowned up at him. Suddenly his blood boiled and he could feel the heat pulsing through his veins. He pulled out his wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM", but he couldn't muster up a happy enough memory, in his frustration, to produce more that a white swirl. He huffed and threw his wand at the floor and proceeded to rip up the documents until he felt better. When he was finally calm down he grabbed his wand from the floor. He stood there for a second rubbing his womb to stop the flutter, as he washed over with grief for scaring his children. He sat in his big arm chair and pulling he knees up to his chest burying his face in the small gap before starting to cry.

Severus finally calmed down completely after about 45 minutes. He pointed his wand at the document on the floor, "Reparo." The documents flutter back together mending themselves. He then levitated the document to himself and stared down at the 'father', yes the father of his children. Blue eyes stared back at him from beneath waves of curly black. He began to read over the document, trying desperately to control his emotions. However, by the time he finished reading the page he was in tears again. _'What is wrong with me?'_

Severus stood adorning his cloak and headed for Remus and Tonks' house. When he arrived it was near midnight, but Remus answered the door quickly, finding the tear-stained face of Severus staring back at him. Remus pulled he the man into a tight embrace, which caused fresh tears to fall from his eyes. Remus rubbed his back thinking of how he never thought an animagi pack could be this close, he was surprised at how much the four (Lila, included) had come to need one another. "I read them", mumbled Severus, "I read them and his is the father, he is the father Remus." Remus was confused at his distraught friends words, "What do you mean? Are you talking about the documents?" Severus nodded. Remus pulled Severus away from him and ushered him into the house closing the door behind them. "Sev, who is he? Who is the father?" Severus shook his head fore he couldn't say it. "Come on Perks, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. I'm your friend, Sev. I'm here for you." Severus smiled and mumbled something. Remus was sure he misheard because that had been long ago and it was a dare. They were only joking, there was no way he'd actually gone through with it. "Come again, Sev. I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly." Severus turned red, "Padfoot is the father Mooney", he stated a little more loudly than he had intended. Oh was all Remus could get out before Severus was crying into his shoulder again. _'A mood swing, couple with his animosity towards Sirius. Ugh, this is going to be a long night', thought Remus._ He could help but wonder, Sirius had gone through with it, but why.

Remus stirred Severus to the living room and sat him on the couch. He sighed; Tonks was lucky she could sleep through anything. "Severus, you know. I'm sorry, but I really think you're over-reacting. After all I thought we all agreed to let go of the past. Sirius is dead and I'm quite sure he didn't plan this." Severus sobbed harder. "We dared him, when we were younger, to do it. We ere certain he wouldn't. I mean why would he; he was quite popular among the ladies. If you're going to blame anyone, it should be James and me." Severus' sobs quieted and he nodded. His voice came out muffled by Remus' robes, "I don't care, and I want them so badly I don't really care, but for some reason, I need to cry. I feel sad, angry and frustrated all at the same time. I'm not sure what to feel, I'm carrying my nemesis's children, but for some reason I am somewhat happy that Black will get to have an heir, hell two, even in death. I am happy more so for you and Harry. You be his children's godparents. I am happy just to have them, even if I do absolutely loathe their father." Severus said the last part his voice dripping with venom and Remus frowned. "Mooney, the past is going to go away. It will take time before I do not despise the man." Severus buried his face into Remus' robes a little more and cried silent tear, while Remus comforted him until he fell asleep. Remus then resituated him on the couch and tucked him in so he could sleep before heading up to bed.

* * *

Next Chapter: CH7 – No Way in Hell 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the character. I do own my original characters.

AN: Please no more suggestion for names for the baby's there names were decided before the story even had a plot really. The gender is decided already as well. Names for any future children and there genders have been decided as well.

As to the question about why Severus is being called Perks. It is his nickname for his animagi form. His form is a black wolf and suprisingly enough his wolf form seems to always appear happy, ears and tail always perked up. Really he is just very aware of his surrounding and very alert, but the name came about in teasing and just stuck. Really I was surprised this question took so long to pop up.

* * *

Chapter 7 – No Way in Hell

Severus stayed with Remus and Tonks during the next day. Severus decided it was time to tell Harry about Severus' pregnancy, they weren't too worried about the others they were sure they'd all know by the end of the week. That had been four months ago and now Severus sat on the bed 8 months pregnant and recalled the conversation.

_Severus arrived at Remus and Tonks' house around 10 in the morning. "Morning Perks," greeted Remus as he opened the door, "you ready? Knowing Harry things won't go as planned." Severus glided past Remus as gracefully as ever, even if he was 4 months pregnant. "When do things ever go as planned when it comes to Potter," he snarled in his usual manner. Now that his morning sickness was over and his mood swings were more or less under control, he felt and acted much more like his normal self. Remus smiled and chuckled to himself. Severus sent a glare at him, "What might I ask is so funny, Lupin?" Remus went into an outright fit of laughter, he grabbed at his sides trying to catch is breath, "I was … just wondering …when … we were …going to get back our old snarky potions master."_

_Severus rolled his eyes at his friend, "honestly Mooney, contain yourself." Remus wiped the tears from his eyes. "I think you're asking a bit much of a werewolf Perks." Severus smiled, he was happy to hear Remus actually joke about being a werewolf. "Right," said Severus stretching out the word. "When will Harry get here," he asked more seriously as he headed into the living room. Remus shook off the rest of his laughter before answering Severus. "He should be flooing in minute. I told him he need to be here at 10:15." Severus nodded at his friend and as he did the fire flared up green and Harry walked out of the fire._

"_Morning Sev, Remmy. What did you want to talk about," he said as the pair just sat the staring at him incredulously. "What," he asked. Severus spoke up, "My, my Mister Potter, on time. Maybe if you could have been more punctual in the past, you'd have done better in my class." Harry grinned sheepishly, "ah it was Ginny, and she says I better learn soon otherwise I'll probably be late to our own baby's birth." Both Remus and Severus roll their eyes. "Well, come on now, what do you want to talk about? Remus sounded nervous when he called." Remus sat down on the couch, "I think maybe you should sit down for this." Harry gave a worried look and sat down with Remus watching as Severus began to pace. "So", asked Harry._

_Severus turned to him, "Well, Mister Potter, I'm sure you remember my visit to St. Mungo's with Remus and Tonks a few months back." Harry nodded." And I'm sure you remember when I became violently ill, when we babysat about two months ago." Harry paled and nodded again. "Both of those things were for a specific reason. " Severus stopped pacing and turned to Harry, whom looked very worried. Severus gave a smirk, "relax Harry, I'm not dying. I'm perfectly fine. As a matter of fact I'm better than fine." Severus gave a genuine smile. Harry looked relieved, "Well, what is it, Sev?" Severus started to pace once again, "Well I've decided to have children, so when I went to St. Mungo's it was to have the procedure for male pregnancy."_

_Harry's jaw dropped and he looked at Severus in disbelief, but Severus wasn't paying attention and continued on. "Also, when I was there I skipped the part about who my paired donor was and until two evening ago I remained blissfully ignorant of that little fact." Harry continued to look at Severus in disbelief, the spoke up, "wait, slow down Sev." Severus gave him a stern look to quiet him. "Let me finish Mr. Potter, you can question me later." Harry closed his mouth and allowed Severus to finish. "Now as I was saying, until recently I remained blissfully ignorant of whom the donor was. Two nights ago, however, I decided to review the documents. I skimmed through them, and then was stopped by a picture I never expected to see staring up at me. A picture of your godfather, Harry, with the words Sirius Black, Genetic Donor." Harry felt faint, his body threatening to slump right out of the and onto the floor. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Severus think surely he can't be telling me that. Harry barely finished his though when Severus nodded confirming what he knew Harry was thinking. "To my great misfortune, the father of my children just so happens to be Sirius Black._

_Before Harry knew it, he was laughing, he couldn't help it. This was all too much surely they were joking. "That is hilarious you guys. You really had me going there for a second," he said after he regained control of himself. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, while Remus and Severus frowned at him. Remus walked over to Severus, he'd had just about enough of this nonsense. Remus reached for Severus' baggy jumper, that hid his ever growing baby bump and hoisted it up, causing Severus to turn bright red and try to pull it back down, but Remus was stronger, so the shirt remained up. Harry gaped at the obvious protrusion from Severus tummy. "Does this look like a joke to you Harry," asked Remus practically growling at him. Harry shook his head no, the promptly fainted. Severus finally wrestled his shirt back down. "Well, that went well," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm despite being highly embarrassed._

_Severus walked over to Harry and bent down to wake him up shaking him gently. "Potter, is this really necessary," asks Severus rather irritated "Potter, Potter. Ugh, Harry, wake up," he says shaking him with a bit more force. Harry mumbled, "Ginny not now," as he was roused from his fainting spell. He slowly sat up taking in his surroundings and allowing the memory of what just happened to come back to him. Severus and Remus helped Harry to his feet and sat him back on the couch. Severus sat in the loveseat across from him and Remus on the couch beside Harry. The trio sat in silence for a while before Harry cleared his throat. "Um, Sev are you … are you going to keep tem?" Severus looked shocked at Harry's question and that alone gave Harry his answer. Severus stood up fuming, "Harry James Potter, I expected better from you. I know I loathe that mangy mutt you call a godfather, but I would rather die that to give up my children willingly. I f I had any intention of ever giving them up I wouldn't have gone through with the pregnancy, in the first place. I love them and will keep them no matter what the circumstances. They are mine just as much, if not more, then they are his." Severus sat down with an indignant huff._

_Harry looked taken aback by Severus' sudden outburst and quickly murmured his apologies. Remus walked over to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder, as his tears began to fall. Harry felt guiltier and quickly went to Severus side putting his hand on Severus other shoulder. "I'm sorry Sev, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you feelings. I bet your hormones are only making it worse." Severus wiped his tear with the sleeve of his jumper. "Damn mood swings," he sneered, " I feel like a bloody woman." Harry smiled at his old professor, "So, how far along are you?" Severus looked up at Harry and answered quickly glad for the change in topics. "About 4 and ½ months." Harry smiled once again. "And you're totally okay with the whole Siri, thing, "Harry asked nervously. Severus looked down, "no, quite frankly I am not. However everyone deserves children, even Black. I am sure with time I will be able to come to terms with it." Harry nodded, "As long as you are happy, Merlin know you deserve some happiness." Harry hugged Severus. "Congratulations my friend. I take it other than Remus and Tonks, I am the only one who knows," Harry questioned. Severus and Remus nodded. Harry smiled, "I feel honored. Now do you plan on telling the other or would you like me to inform them?" Severus and Remus were silent for a minute before Severus spoke up. "As much as I lover having my shirt hoisted up and being gaped at and seeing as how most reactions will be similar to yours, I would prefer if the news came from you Harry." Harry chuckled, "Expected as much, very well then. Guess I start with Ginny, she take the least convincing." Severus rose, strode over and wrapped his arms around Harry, "Thank you." Harry hugged him back, "You're welcome. If you need anything, you know how to reach me." Severus released Harry, who returned back to his home._

Severus came out of his thought and stood walking over to the door. He was supposed to go to Remus and Tonks today for a visit with Lilianna. He opened the door and walked down the hall stopping in front of the other door. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned the knob, opening the door and entering the room. He looked around the room that was now the nursery; it was perfect, thanks to a lot of help from Ginny and Hermione. He was still so surprised at how supportive two were of him. Although he suspected it had much to do with the two being pregnant as well. He looked at the clock on the wall and cursed mentally closing the door and rushing out of the house. He made his way as hurriedly as possible to Remus and Tonks' house and sighed in relief when he made it with a minute to spare. He knocked on the door and it was opened a moment later by Remus. "Hello, Perks. Anna and Tonks are in the living room. Remus let Severus in and walked toward the living room, after Severus greeted him. Severus followed him silently. When Severus entered the living room, he was greeted by more than just Anna and Tonks, but by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Bill, Fluer and there two girls; Ron, Hermione, and their new daughter; Charlie, Percy, Fred, George; as well as Harry, Ginny and their new son.

"Surprise," they all chirped. Severus was definitely surprised he should have expected it though; he'd helped with both Ginny and Hermione's showers. Tonks quickly rushed over to Severus and led him over to his seat. "Now it is time to begin the festivities," said Tonks cheerily. "First game of the afternoon will be to guess how big Severus is around." Much to Severus displeasure he was measured and the guessing began. Ginny guessed closest and was rewarded a prize. The embarrassing games continued and Severus was very happy when they were over. So far his weight was guessed, then had a nappy changing contest, he'd been wrapped up in toiletries and made to eat baby food. However, these things were forgotten with Mrs. Weasley's delicious food and Severus ate ravenously. Finally, a few hours in about mid-afternoon, it was time to open gifts. Severus really had not been expecting to get so much. He suspected he would need to buy thing for the twins for quite some time.

Severus was relieved with the shower was pretty much over. Everyone calmed down and settled into conversations. Severus himself was talking to Hermione and Ginny about being new parents. Hermione held her two-month-old daughter; Eloise Marietta Weasley, who was born in March, whilst Severus held Ginny and Harry's one-month-old son; James Phillip Potter, who had been born in April. They were currently discussing Harry and Ron's lack of wanting to change soiled nappies, when someone knocked at the door. Remus was about to answer the door when Severus handed James back to Ginny. "Let me get it Remus. I really need to stretch my legs." Remus shrugged and sat back down. "Alright Sev, but hurry back, after all you are the guest of honor." Severus rolled his eyes and headed down the hall to answer the door.

Severus paused at the door, there was a lot of fluttering excitement coming from his tummy and he wasn't sure whether to answer the door. How, ever, he pushed aside the feeling and pulled the door open. Severus stood perfectly still and silent for several long minutes as onyx eyes met blue eyes and the two began to contemplate the situation. It was blue eyes that broke away first, breaking the silence, "Oh goody, been gone for years and my welcome home committee is Snivellus Snape. Just what I need and oh look you done gone and got yourself knocked up. Wonder who made that mistake?" At this point Severus was trembling.

Remus' voice floated down the hall, "Perks, is everything alright? Who is it?" Severus didn't really hear Remus and did not answer him. He was staring at the ragged looking man that stood in front of him and trembling greatly. Severus heard the man whisper Remus' name at hearing the man's voice, as well as the footsteps heading out of the living room. Remus stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. "HARRY," shouted Remus and Harry dated out of the room, stopping in front of Remus and gaping at the scene. At that moment Severus' eyes rolled back into his skull and he fainted. Harry barely got to him in time to catch him. Remus approached the man at the door slowly, "Sirius?"

Harry was going back in forth between trying to revive Severus and staring at the man, in the doorway, that appeared to be Sirius Black. The man spoke, "Yes, Sirius Black. In the flesh." There was a gasp from the audience, which had now gathered in the hall behind them. Both Harry and Remus looked shocked, but Harry snapped out of his trance when he felt something wet on his leg. He looked down at the red stain on his trousers, and then brushed his fingers over Severus' trousers, they were wet and Harry's fingertips were red. _**BLOOD**, he thought frantically._ Harry broke the silence, "Remus, Sev is bleeding. We need to get him to St. Mungo's now. He …" Harry was about to continue when Sirius fainted as well being caught by Remus and everyone was gathered around the four looking panicked and distraught.

The group transported Severus and Sirius to St. Mungo's all very worried about the sudden goings on. Severus, although stable, still had not woken up and the group was given no news as to the babies. Remus and Harry went to Sirius after about 3 hours when they were informed he had woken up. Most of the group had retreated home, but Ron remained to wait down near Severus' room while Remus and Harry visited Sirius. Harry and Remus sat on either side of Sirius. "Padfoot, how," asked Harry. He was holding his godfather's hand and both he and Remus had tear threatening to fall from their eyes. Sirius shook his head, _how did I get here_, he wasn't really sure. "I don't know," was his answer, "I don't really remember much, save walking for a while. All I know is something was calling me. Don't worry Mooney, Harry. I'm sure it will come back to me eventually." Remus grabbed Sirius' other hand, "we are just glad to have you back." They were silent for a while before Sirius spoke, "I am glad to be back." Suddenly Ron burst in, "Harry, Remus the healers said Sev is waking up. Come quick, we might finally get some news."

Remus and Harry exchanged relieved looks before rising. "Sirius we will be back, we promise," said Harry as he and Remus head for the door. "Wait, what's going on, please tell me that he is not talking about Snivellus. Why are you all so worried about him? Not like he deserves it, he is a death eater." Harry and Remus give him stern looks before walking out of the room. "The war is over Sirius, there is a lot you do not know. Severus is family now and we are worried about him and the twins," Ron said turning toward the door, "I'll let Harry explain the rest. You are in for a big shock."

Ron walked out and headed toward Severus' room. Harry and Remus were already in the room hugging the now conscious Severus. Ron walked over and sat on the bed beside Harry, "so, what's the news?" Harry turned to him smiling, "Severus nearly went into labor, but they stopped it and are saying him and the twin will be fine. However, mush to Severus dismay, he won't be going home until after the baby's are born. They think it best if he is where they can watch him, he could easily go back into labor." Ron turned to Severus, "so how are you feeling?" Severus rolled his eyes, _terrified, he thought._ "Fine Mr. Weasley. Please do not baby me you three. I feel same as this morning, very, very pregnant," he said blatantly. Suddenly all heads turn toward the figure in the door, which offered a greeting. Sirius strolled into the room, sporting a few bandages. Severus paled, but growled none the less. He was only remotely aware of Remus' hand on his shoulder, as he felt himself calm. Harry rushed over to Sirius, "you should be in your bed," he stated.

Sirius smirked, "the healer said I was fine. I need sleep and a good meal, but other than that I could go." Sirius smiled as he was hugged by a very relieved Harry and guided over to a chair. "Now, I have much catching up to do. Ron tells me that the war is over and that Snivellus is family." Harry, Ron, and Remus frown at Sirius, while Severus tries to keep from throwing something. Harry sighed, "You've been gone for years. The war is over and Severus helped defeat Voldemort. We're all grown up and married with children." Sirius listened intently while Harry went in a detailed account of what happened over the past few years, from the defeat of the Dark Lord, to their friendship with Severus, marriages, children, and Severus' pregnancy. All the while Sirius did not really look at Harry, but could help but to gaze at Severus, who by the end of the story was once again relaxed and dozing lightly. Harry smiled, "there is more to know about Severus' pregnancy, but that is for him to tell." Sirius nodded, it was all very shocking.

Remus spoke up, "Let us let Perks sleep, we should head home and come back in the morning." Ron and Harry nod at the suggestion.. "Sirius, you can stay with Tonks and I, we have an extra room, that is if you like." Sirius shook his head no. "I don't want to leave just yet, I need to think. If its okay I'll stay at my old house, since its not being used." Harry smiled, "that's fine and Sirius, please let Severus alone. He isn't in any condition to fight." Sirius nodded, "I promise," he said. Harry, Remus, and Ron left the room and Sirius sat in the chair staring at Severus and thinking. After a few minutes, he moved to the bed and, for some odd reason, placed his hand on Severus swollen abdomen looking at the baby bump for a minute. He couldn't explain it, but it felt right, like he needed to be there. He felt disgusted at himself, after all this was Snivellus, but why then was he gently rubbing his swollen abdomen. He looked at Severus and suddenly he remembered how he got back, why he was in the room, how he found it without asking, and why he was sitting here gently caressing Severus abdomen. He spoke gently, yet in a very confused and slightly disgusted tone, "Why were you calling me?" It was barely a whisper and he wondered in Severus heard him because he stirred but did not wake.

* * *

Next Chapter: CH 8 - Explanations, Agitations, and Beautiful Twins

AAN: Please review, that will encourage me to update faster. To all of you who added me to you story alert and your favs, thank you. Thanks to all those who reviewed as well. If you the time and like Draco/Harry, check out my A Cure for Loneliness fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of JK's characters, but I do claim my own original characters.

**AN**: There is a birth scene in the chapter, just a forewarning. Sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter, that it took so long, but I am in college and am currently swamped, so I won't be updating as quickly as I had been. This is story has not been abandoned and I continue to work on the chapters, a bit here and there. It is also taking more time because the chapters themselves are getting longer. Thank you to all who reviewed, please review. I need to here your veiws and thoughts regarding the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Explanations, Agitations, and Beautiful Twins**

Sirius woke with quite a start. "Mr. Black, why is it that you are out of your bed. It is late and you need your rest," said a voice that sounded soft and caring. Sirius looked up through bleary eyes at the young mediwitch standing over the bed. "Whaa," he said. The mediwitch looked as though she was becoming annoyed, "You, _Mr. Black_, are currently in _Mr. Snape's_ room, when you, _Mr. Black_, should be in your _own_ room." Sirius sat up on the bed and looked at the woman, "I felt like coming to see Snape and how could I possibly sleep with him calling me so bloody loudly." A worried expression traced its way across the young witch's face and she reached out placing her cool hand against Sirius's forehead. "Mr. Black, are you feeling well because I can assure you Mr. Snape has done no such thing. We intended to release you in the morning, but in light of these new events we made need to do a few more scans on you …" Sirius smacked the witch's hand away, "I am perfectly fine, I just came for a visit. I'll go back to my bloody room if it will make you leave me be." Sirius was practically growling as he stomped noisily out of the room, with the now irate mediwitch behind him, following to make sure he did indeed return to his room and his bed while mumbling something about ungodly hours and nuisance patients.

Sirius settled into his bed and sleep took him. It was a very light sleep and Sirius woke a few hours later hours later to see it was very early morning. He pushed the covers back and pulled on his discarded shoes, before stretching and heading for the desk in the hallway. He winked at the young mediwitch behind the counter before declaring that he'd like to be signed out. After a few compliments to the girl, she signed Sirius out and he headed back down the hall to Snape's room. He was happy that he was not being called 24 hours a day anymore, but still he thought maybe Harry and Remus would show early. He walked in to see Snape was no longer sleeping but instead was sitting up in bed reading. Sirius stood in the doorway for a few minutes until Severus realized he was there. "What do you want _Black_?" Sirius walked across the room and took the seat he been in only a couple hours prior. "Harry, Remus and I had a talk last night, as you should remember, you were awake for some of it," he stated. Severus visibly paled, but Sirius took no notice and continued on. "Our conversation included details of the end of the war, your new status as a family member as well as a hon… hon… honorary ma… ma… marauder, and your odd desire to have a child as well as the measures taken to get one." Severus was sweating now thinking _Harry wouldn't have told him, would he. _"Harry said there was more to tell, but it was for you to tell me."

Severus let out a sigh of relief and Sirius snorted, "I was right in my assumption that no one would dare knock you up. However, I never thought of Snivellus ever actually wanting kids. Ha, it is totally laughable." Severus looked up at his nemesis, whom was glaring at him. "Leave, now. I have nothing to tell you, there is nothing more you will know, whether you need to or not." Severus pointed to the door indicating for Sirius to leave, but Sirius made no move to do any such thing. "Right like I am going to leave because you said so. _You_can't make me." Severus had enough and pushed back the covers to his bed, gently moving his legs over the side of the bed and standing. He moved towards Sirius, "Black I have had just about enough of you, you torment me in life, then in supposed death, and then back in life again. I will not hurt you because Harry and Remus love you so dearly, but you will remove yourself from my presence this instance." Sirius stood and suddenly it all clicked. He swept over to Severus and placed hid hand on Severus belly, causing Severus to freeze in his tracks. "I may be a foolish Gryffindor, but I am by no mean unintelligent. How could I possible torment you in death, nightmares of your childhood aside? The baby is mine is it not?" Severus was stunned into silence, he never thought Sirius capable of rational thought. "Speechless, eh, Snape? You want to know how I figured it out, do you not? Answer me Snivellus." Severus pushed Sirius away, "Get out," he growled.

Sirius simple said no and once again took his seat. Severus turned to and began to stalk back to his bed, but his legs gave way and he fell. Sirius was quick to act and caught Severus, lifting him and placing him back on the bed. "We will wait for Harry and Remus, then _I_ _will_ give my explanation and _you will_ listen, then _you will_ in turn give your explanation. For now, you need to rest. I may not like you and you may not like me, but that is no reason for the baby to suffer." Severus glared at Sirius, he hated feeling week and he wanted to shower, to scrub away the feeling of Sirius body against his. He was disgusted, being saved from a nasty fall by Sirius Black. He continued to glare at Sirius even after he returned to his chair, and after Black had fallen asleep and until he himself succumb to sleep. They were awoken two hours later by a gently hand and a soft voice stating that Severus had some visitors. Severus looked to see Harry and Remus, hugging Sirius, before coming over and greeting him. Once everyone was seated Sirius cleared his throat, "Last night I remembered why I was released from the veil, why it was I ended up on Remus front door, and what that has lead me to believe, although it has yet to be confirmed." With all attention diverted to him Sirius continued.

"When we were in the Hall of Mysteries at the ministry, I was knocked into the veil. Bellatrix's curse did not hit me, but the missed and caused me to stumble backwards into the veil. Therefore when I entered the veil, I remained alive, mind, body, and soul in tact. However, the afterlife is not meant for mind and body, which I quickly learned, as I was fixed to one spot and could not move. Lily and James were watching over us at the Ministry that night, so were there to receive me when I came. Lily quickly announced however that I was not dead and I had to go back. She said she would work on a way to get me here, after all it's not like she did not have an eternity. They could not move me and they tried many different methods, but none of them worked. They would have to leave me often and I would sit and try to think of a way myself. This obviously went on for years, but I had little sense of time there, so it did not matter. I guess than it would have been a couple of months back that Lily came to me and said that I would go back soon, and when the time came, I would know and not to hesitate. Then she congratulated me, told me to make sure to give Harry a big hug and to tell you, Harry, that she and your father send there love. With that she left me. I guess it was about 3 weeks ago that I heard what sounded like a lovely humming calling to me, so I reached out for it and then I woke up on the floor in front of the veil." Severus, Harry, and Remus listened intently following his every word, but Severus was thinking as well, it all lined up to perfectly. "I do not know how long I was in there but I do know that I had no wand, and I was very hungry so I started to pounded on the door and call for help, until someone came and let me out. I was still hearing the humming, at the time, and when the man offered me food and drink I ignored him and following the humming, determined to make it stop. I walked with no wand and no money in the direction of the humming and it was difficult, because it was not always coming from, the same direction. I ate what I could find and got little sleep, I would say I walked for about two weeks until I found the humming at your house Remus. Then I had a confrontation will Snape and fainted from the exhaustion, hunger, thirst, and the unbelievably loud humming that was giving me a migraine. Then when I woke up the humming was still there, and later I followed it here to Snape's room. It continued on during the conversation and I ignored it, but after Remus and Harry left it continued, so I got up and walked over to Snape, just looking at him. I moved closer and was compelled to touch him. So I reached down and touched his abdomen and the humming stopped just like that. I didn't really think anything of it, except why the hell was Snivellus calling me, but after our argument this morning I realized that it wasn't him, it was _the baby_, _my baby_." Harry and Remus were wide eyes and Severus was giving Sirius a look of disbelief. "I am correct in assuming that the child is mine, that Severus was given my DNA as a match for the procedure?"

Remus and Harry nodded, but Severus glared. "Stupid Gryffindor, I am having more than one child. So I would have to say you are incorrect and I will correct you by saying, they, the babies, are unfortunately and to my great displeasure, yours." Remus and Harry frowned at the pair. "Could you to please stop fighting for once, this is not the time," said Remus. Sirius looked at Severus, and rolled his eyes, "now I believe you owe me an explanation." Severus growled and ground his teeth glaring dagger at Sirius, "there is nothing much to explain, I care more for the children than about the fact that you are their father, I would never give them up. I do not care if you hate me or if you do not want them, I will ask nothing of you as far as their rearing is concerned. They need not even know that you are their father, if…" Severus was cut of by an angry Sirius, "I will care for them, they will be loved by me, despite the circumstance, and they will always know that I am their father whether you like it or not. Of course I want them, this is the chance I did not ever fathom having. They brought me back, they need me, and I need this. I thank you Severus for bringing them into this world, and for that I am willing to put aside our difference for the sake of our children." Sirius was now standing in front of Severus, his face set with determination. However his little speech did not have the desire effect he was going for, as Severus burst into tears, causing Harry and Remus to rush to his side, and attempt to calm him. It was several minutes before Severus was settled and was calm enough to talk. He glared at Sirius then gave a determined face, "For my children, I will try to put our differences aside."

Just then the mediwitch from the night before came in, "Good morning, I need to do a few scans on Mr. Snape to determine whether he will actually need to stay any longer. Now, If you'd please, we only allow the immediate family or in this case the other father to be present for the scans, so if you would please wait outside for a few minutes." Harry and Remus nodded, before turning to Sirius, who waved them off and turned to the mediwitch as the two exited the room. The mediwitch looked at Sirius, "I take then you are immed…" She was cut off by Severus, "He is the other father, now if you please, I would like to go home." The mediwitch gave Severus an irritated look, but then proceeded to do the scans. After a few minutes the scan were finished and the results parchment appeared with a small pop. The mediwitch looked it over, the turned to Sirius, "Your husband will be allowed to go home, with strict orders to stay in bed. You are to tend to his every need and he is not to leave his bed except to bath and relieve himself." Sirius nodded ignoring the husband part, and then the mediwitch left stating she would sign Severus out and he could leave after a shower.

Harry and Remus came back into the room and Sirius asked if Harry or Remus could help Severus take a shower, but Remus stated he need to get some clothes for his friend and Severus said he did not want his former student to see him in his birthday suit and Harry quickly agreed. Sirius rolled his eyes and before Snape could suggest calling a mediwitch, he picked him up with ease and carried him into the bathroom. Sirius was grateful for the chair in the tub and place Snape on it. He undid the medical gown and left to cover his lap then turned the shower on helped Snape clean himself, making sure to wash his hair three times and turning away to allow him to clean his more private areas. Once he was done he handed Snape a towel for his lap and used another to dry his hair and wrap him in it. Once he was covered Sirius hoisted Snape up and carried him out of the bathroom and placed him on the bed. All the while Severus was too shocked to make any objection, even as Sirius took his clothes from Remus and helped him dress. Harry and Remus gave them both incredulous looks, as the four of them left Sirius wheeling Severus in a wheelchair.

The four of them called a cab and took it to Spinners End. The place was rather shabby on the outside but that was nothing to say for the inside, which was decidedly cozy on the inside. As you entered the house you walked directly into the living room; which had a nice fireplace, a couch, a loveseat, a recliner, and was done in earthy neutral tones. Sirius pushed Severus through the doorway and parked him beside the couch and then he looked to Harry and Remus, "What now?" Harry moved over to Severus and helped him out of the wheelchair, "Now we make him comfortable and takes turns watching over him, until time come for the delivery. Then we do our best to help him when the babies are born, whilst trying our best not to irritate him." Harry helped Severus into the chair and Sirius turned to him shaking his head. "No, Harry. I think you and Remus should go home to your wives and children. I am sure I can take care of him; it is not like I have any pressing matters to attend to. Everyone who needs to know I am back already knows, so I can take care of Severus. They are my children too." Harry and Remus both gave him worried looks and Sirius huffed in indignation. "Honestly, you two, I am not going to bloody kill him. I have no desire to jeopardize the pregnancy." Harry and Remus nodded and turned to Severus, "We will be back to check on you in the morning." Severus nodded, although he could not believe he they were actually going to leave him alone with Sirius. He was still in shock from his shower and dressing this morning. Remus and Harry both gave him a quick hug, and Severus cursed inwardly, thinking there was way too much of that going on lately, but did not voice his opinion. They then turned and gave Sirius a tight squeeze, before heading over to the fireplace and flooing to their own homes. No doubt to spread the good news that he was home and well.

Sirius turned to Severus, "Um, well. Are you hungry, because I could make some breakfast." Severus looked at him in utter disbelief, "I hope you that you do not honestly believe that I would eat any disaster you managed to throw together and have the gull to call food." Sirius rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to cook some breakfast, even if Severus was not hungry, he was starving for something that was not hospital food. He opened the refrigerator and began to search for something healthy. Should Severus change his mind, Sirius was by no means going to shove unhealthy things down his throat, no, only the best for his children. He pulled out some fruit and proceeded to cut the fruit up, to make fruit salad. He then got some eggs from the refrigerator, and set them to boil. Simple enough he though, boiled eggs and fruit salad for breakfast. The food was finished rather quickly and Sirius made up plates for Severus and himself, pouring them both a glass of water, before bringing the food out into the living room. He handed Severus his plate and then sat down on the loveseat across from the couch and began to eat his food. Severus looked at the food as though it was the foulest substance on the planet for several minutes, but then upon very loud protests from his stomach he started to eat. Severus was astounded, to say the least, by the fact that Sirius had actually managed to make a halfway decent meal. Actually the meal had been rather delicious, for being what it was, eggs and fruit salad, but Severus would never admit that little detail out loud. He was barely able to admit it in his head.

Sirius waited for Severus to finish and after he did, he got up and headed into the kitchen, taking their dirty dishes. Sirius proceeded to wash up the dishes and Severus took the time to take a much needed bathroom break, baby B seemed to always lie right on his bladder. Sirius returned from the kitchen, to find Severus missing. Worry hit him instantly, because only a few moments ago the man had barely been able to stand on his own and hadn't the mediwitch said he should be in bed. He was about to go search for the obstinate man, when he heard a flush from down the hall and then the running of water. Sirius headed down the hall and stopped in front of the door, he heard sounds coming from. A few seconds later, Severus opened the door and immediately scowled seeing Black standing at the door. "You should get into your bed now, Snape," stated the mutt simply. Severus raised an eyebrow and was about to speak, but Sirius quickly added, "Unless of course, you would like another trip to the hospital and a decidedly much longer stay."

Severus shot him a nasty glare, before stalking past him and heading up the stairs. Sirius followed behind him all the way up the stairs, down the hall, to the second door on the left. Sirius watched as Severus crossed the room and climbed into his bed. Severus turned to Sirius, "I am hot. I would like some ice cream," he stated. Sirius nodded and headed out the room, back down the step and into the refrigerator, while Severus lay down and pulled the bed sheets up around him. Severus knew very well, there was no ice cream in the house, and that Sirius the noble Gryffindor would go out and try to find some, which would leave him alone for a couple hours of peaceful rest. If Sirius was going to make him stay in bed, then Severus was going to give him hell. He would not be eating the ice cream Sirius brought back, but instead would request a different flavor, probably only to change it again. For now, however, he just really needed a nap, a nice long nap.

Severus did not remember falling asleep, and now he was being woken by a rather strong hand rubbing his belly. _Rubbing his belly, he thought questioningly._ He cracked an eyelid to see Black smiling at his baby bump and gently rubbing his abdomen while talking quietly. Black had not even noticed he was awake, that is until he practically growled, "Black, if you do not remove you hand from my person post haste, I will remove it for you." Sirius jumped and his hand quickly shot away from Severus' tummy, then gave Severus an 'I hate you' look before stating, "They are my children too and I will talk to them all night, if I bloody well please. Besides I'm not at all delighted at all by the fact that it is you I have to care for and you that I must touch if I want to feel them kick, so stuff it up your arse Snape." Severus responded to that statement by literally kicking Sirius off the bed. "No one asked you to play the noble Gryffindor, I entered into this pregnancy without you and I most certainly do not need you now," he growled. Sirius huffed and hoisted himself off the floor. "I am not playing the noble Gryffindor. It is really so hard for you to believe I want to be an important part of my children's lives," he shot back. He picked up the ice cream container off the floor and shoved it at Snape, who turned his nose up at it, "I do not like that kind." Sirius was turning red from his slight anger, "Tough," he spat, "deal with it." He dropped the container in Snape's lap and stomped out of this room. "This is going to be a long month," he said as Snape called down the hall to bring him more blankets. _He is doing this on purpose, he thought._

As promised, Harry and Remus checked on Severus the next morning. They were satisfied to see Severus was in bed and looking slightly more rested. However, they gave him a disapproving look when they saw Sirius looked much less rested and seemed to be close to snapping. Harry and Remus offered to take over for Sirius, for a few hours, so Sirius could get some rest, and Sirius gladly accepted the offer. Harry went downstairs to make breakfast and Remus stays with Severus, giving him a lecture over his treatment of Sirius, letting his disappointed show through loud and clear. Severus got the point, unfortunately and against his will he would have to be civil to Sirius, but he would do it for Remus and Harry. Sirius woke up about three hours later feeling much better and ready for whatever Severus had to throw at him. He was surprised to see Severus asleep and Harry and Remus chatting quietly in his room. He thanked his friend and his godson, and then suggested they all talked downstairs while Severus slept, even if he really just wanted to throw a shoe at the man's head to wake him or pour warm water on his sheets to make him think he wet himself. After the day he had, he wondered how it was possible for him to resist. The trio talked about what life was like now, and Sirius gave them the details of the previous day, stating his first day of 'father to be' was absolutely horrid. Harry and Remus laughed, stating that at least he missed the mood swings and morning sickness. All of them laughed harder, no those things most definitely would not be missed.

The three of them talked for about another hour, before Remus and Harry decided it was time for them to go home. They went upstairs to say goodbye to Severus, shaking him gently and letting him know they were leaving, and then leaving him to rest peacefully. Sirius hugged his godson and his best friend goodbye and went about making lunch for him and the pregnant demon. He was almost done when said demon called him. "Sirius." Sirius turned casting a small charm to keep the soup from boiling over and headed upstairs to see what it was the demon wanted. Sirius opened the door and strode over to Severus, "Yeah, what is it." Severus blushed deeply before stating, "I require bathing, um, help me into the bathroom." Sirius gave him an evil smile, "why, feeling smelly Severus?" Severus gave him an irritated look, he would have asked Remus, but he was gone. "Its can wait," states Sirius offering his hand to Severus, "lunch should be done heating up, let eat first. Then you can have your shower." Severus looked dumbfounded but took the offered hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up. Sirius lead Severus out of the room and down the hall, then proceeded to help him down the stairs and into the dining room. Severus took a seat while Sirius went into the kitchen and filled the two bread bowls he made with soup before making them each a cup of tea and levitating the food to the table. Severus looked at the food, not sure whether something so elegant should be eaten, he would never admit to Sirius, but, as much as he hated it, he was impressed by Sirius' apparent ability to cook.

Severus looked over to Sirius who was already enjoying a mouth full of soup, before digging in and enjoying the taste of the hot creamy soup. _Potato, mmm. _Severus downed his soup with poise and dignity, but downed it none the less, and Sirius watched him with an amused look on his face. "Slow down Snivellus, you are eating for 3 not 40," he mocked. Severus sent a glare his way, "your one to talk, one would think you have never eaten a day in your life and quite honestly I didn't not think I would have use for the baby's bibs before they arrive, but from the state of you shirt, Black, I can see that I am sadly mistaken." Sirius sent a death glare to Severus, "Watch it Snivellus, or you shower will demonstrate what it is like to go swimming in the arctic." Severus sneered at him, "Please, you try it and you find yourself lacking a few parts of you anatomy, if you catch me drift." Sirius had enough of Severus attitude and he quickly got up from the table, leaving the dining room in favor of less hostile environments. "I hope you enjoy your shower", he sneered on his way out. Severus growled muttering things about stupid temperamental Gryffindors and idiotic no good mutts. He finished his lunch and deposited his dishes in the sink, _now to have a nice hot shower_, he thought as he turned around. He slowly made his way to the stairs and started up them, it was a very tiring ordeal and by the time he made it up the stairs he was completely winded, he was starting to loathe being pregnant with more than he loathed Black. Severus made his way to the bathroom, going in and closing the door behind him. He sat down on the toilet, he was much too tired for this, and he thought maybe a relaxing bath would be better. No, he thought, the large tub was better for baths. He reached over and turned on the shower, getting it to the right temperature, before taking off his clothing and climbing into the shower. He was extremely tired by this time and although the hot water helped he was sure his legs would give out soon.

Sirius had seen Severus climb the stairs and returned to the dining room to finish his lunch and clean up the dishes. By the time he was done, he had heard the showering running and decided to go check on Severus. _God forbid, he fell and something happened to the babies._ He opened the door to see Severus's silhouette leaning against the shower wall looking very tired. Sirius sighed, this was going to be a very long month, since when did he ever feel sorry for Snivellus. "Severus," he called. The potions master straighten up, "What do you want Black?" Severus answer was a hand towel and a chair materialized into the shower. Severus sat in the chair rather gratefully and looked at the hand towel. "Where are you cloth and soap," asked Sirius. Severus understood and placed the towel over his lap, even if his pregnant belly hid his anatomy sufficiently. He told Black where his things were and then relaxed with warm water running over him. After a few moments Sirius pulled back the curtains frowning at Severus. "Next time, come get me. No matter, your pride. I do not want anything to happen to the three of you." Sirius summoned a chair and sat beside Severus, who was looking at him skeptically, thinking _did he just say three._ Sirius paid no heed to the man and wet the cloth, before lathering it with soap. He himself had not even realized what he said; he was a Gryffindor after all, so he just said it on impulse. He started to wash Severus, frowning the whole time, until he reached the baby bump and his frown dissolved away, replaced by a small grin. He could still hardly believe he was going to be a father. Severus was taken aback by the sudden change in the man's facial expressions and became more uncomfortable the longer the man grinned. "Black, please do stop grinning like an idiot." He growled, but Black ignored him, and his grin was replaced by a bright and genuine smile. This worked to terrify Severus, who was now wishing for the shower to be done and over with.

He was very happy when the water was cut off and Sirius left him to dry and dress on his own, smiling as he left the room. Severus climbed out of the tub and dried himself and looked to the counter to see him clothing was laid out for him and his toothbrush was ready for him as well. Severus looked over the clothing that was chosen for him and growled, before slowly getting dress in the green and grey striped jumper and black slacks. _Stupid sweater, stupid McGonagall got him for stupid Christmas, blasted woman. _He brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom, bringing his dirty clothes with him to deposit in his room. As much as he hated to admit it, he could use a nap, and so he headed for the comfort of his bed. He was vaguely aware of someone, coming into his room and rubbing his belly gently, but once he felt the gently rubbing, he was done and sleep came rather quickly. He slept for quite some time because the next thing he knew he was being awoke by Black and helped to dinner. He looked down at the spread in front of him as he sat down at the table, grilled chicken with garlic and mushrooms, mashed potatoes with gravy and steamed and buttered Brussels sprouts. He quickly tucked in with even more gusto as the morning, which only led to another row between him and Black. Thankfully this time Sirius did not storm out and later they retired to the study where Severus did some research from his potions books and Sirius read the Daily Prophet.

Life was pretty much the same for the next two week with much rowing between the two men, which often included death threats and the removal of certain anatomy, but there were also quiet moments where they played chess or read in the study. However on this morning two weeks after Sirius had begun to stay with Severus, things were different. Severus woke up feeling very restless and this was not to unusual in itself, except that he had the most unexplainable urge to clean, up until then he had not really noticed it, or the fact that for about a month and a half he unconsciously straightened things, but this was different. Severus got up from his bed and started to straighten his room, even going back to re-straighten things he had already straightened. Once he was satisfied he ventured out his room and headed straight for the nursery and spent most of the morning in the room tiding the already tidy room. It took a while for Sirius to find his for their rather late breakfast, but after he woke up and cleaned his room, he went to the kitchen and decided that the room was not clean enough and started to clean it, therefore breakfast was at 11:30 instead of 9am. Breakfast was rather peaceful and afterwards Severus went to go take a nap, after insisting to Sirius he need more blankets and pillows, which Sirius thought was a weird request especially since it was spring.

Tonks and Remus dropped by the next and neither could contain their laughter at the amusing situation. Tonks stated that the pair was nesting, that it was perfectly normal and that the babies would probably come soon. Severus sighed a breath of relief before heading to the potions lab and coming back with some wolfbane's potion for Remus. "Sorry, I cannot be with you yet again, but I will be able to soon enough. Take care of him Tonks." Remus smiled and told Severus that it was okay and that he didn't mind. Sirius just looked at them like they were all crazy; he still wasn't use to the whole Severus being a marauder thing. Remus and Tonks had lunch with the pair and then they had to go pick up Lilianna, not wanting to leave he on Harry and Ginny to long. After they left Severus and Sirius almost immediately got into yet another row. "Tomorrow, night is the full moon," he stated. Sirius nodded, he could guess where this was going. "You will go and spend it with Remus." Sirius was shocked, that was not what he was expecting. "He will need someone there and this way Tonks can tend to Lilianna." Sirius looked at Severus in disbelief, "Are you crazy? Did you not here what Tonks said? The babies are coming soon, what if you go into labor while I am gone." Severus growled, "Honestly Black, it is only for one night, I am not going to drop dead. If I go into labor I am sure I can get to the hospital." Sirius was about to object, but Severus looked up at him with sad eyes. "Please go", he whispered. Sirius rolled his eyes, _stupid Snivellus going all soft._ "Fine", he growled, "I did promise that as long as I was able I would be there for him", and then with that statement he stormed out of the living room.

Sirius and Severus did not speak to each other for the rest of the night, but Sirius still helped Severus to bed. Things were not much better the next day, there was much more tension between the two then there had been in the last two weeks and Sirius was still apprehensive about leaving. Even so when the moon started to rise he left, speaking to Severus for the first time since he agreed to go, saying he would be back first thing in the morning. Severus watched as the door closed, then finally allowed his face to wash over with pain. It had hit him around mid afternoon and now the pain was starting to intensify. He gently rubbed his abdomen to try and soothe the pain away, thinking he could do this, he planned to do it on his own in the beginning anyway. He'd already downed the necessary potions to allow the birth to happen day ago, and he could feel the potion begin to take affect as the pain began. His privates were changing rather rapidly to allow the birthing to take place. As the pain intensified he decided he would take a bath in the large tub to soothe his pain. It was around one in the morning when he began to fill the tub with water and making sure the water was at the right temperature. The tub was deep, so when he sat his abdomen would be completely emerged in the water, and was large enough for four or five people to sit in it comfortably. Severus was about to climb into the tub when he was over come by this weird sensation, then suddenly clear fluid gushed from his now changed genitals. Severus was rather scared, he knew from his book that meant the pain would intensify, yet again and the babies were likely to come sooner. He would not make it to the hospital and suddenly found that he did not really want to. He was even more surprised to find more than anything he wanted Sirius there to care for him and make the pain stop. He shook the thoughts from his head and climbed into the tub allowing the warm water to calm him, thinking its just the hormones talking, just the hormones. Just as he figured his pain began to intensify steadily and he was tempted to grab a pain-relieving potion for himself, but he did not want it to harm the babies and he did not want to leave the comfort of the tub.

Meanwhile Sirius tried to enjoy his time with Remus during the full moon, but he thought constantly turned to Severus and he found himself silently wishing for an early sunrise. Remus himself was wishing for the same thing, but the night was waning on slowly and he was becoming irritated be Sirius pacing. He was very happy when the sun began to rise around five in the morning and Remus found himself shifting back to his human form. Sirius quickly changed back and hugged Remus before stating he needed to go. Remus felt the difference in Sirius, and told him he would come to, even though he was very tired. He would feel it, something was not right. Both men quickly apparated to Severus' home and called out to the man, unfortunately receiving no response. This caused the pair to become nervous and they quickly set about searching for the man. They found him quickly just by following there noses and were shocked to see Severus laboring in the large tub, in obvious pain. Sirius rushed over to him, "Severus, we have got to get you to St. Mungos right away." Severus opened his eyes and grabbed Sirius hand squeezing until the contraction passed. After the contraction subsided, he shook his head and stated his breathing ragged, "We won't make it, the babies are coming now." Sirius nodded, "Well, what do you want me to do?" Severus squeezed his hand tightly again as another contraction came. "Get in", he breathed. Sirius nodded then turned to Remus, instructing his to get warm towels for them, to inform the family, and then to come back as quickly as soon as he was finished.

Sirius looked down at the pain-racked face, of the father of his children, and smiled, before shedding his clothing and climbing into the tub behind Severus. He proceed to try to calm and soothe the man and once he was calm enough, asked him whether he felt like he needed to push or not. Severus nodded and Sirius told the man to go ahead, while he quickly rubbed Severus shoulders and gently removed the hair from his face, as Severus pushed. Remus arrived back with the towels, stating that the everyone was gathering in the living room, just in time to seem Severus push out a small pale gook covered baby with black hair. Severus lifted the baby out of the water and placed the baby on his chest while his body relaxed for a bit. Severus heard Sirius whisper from behind him that it was a girl and then he allowed Remus to take her and clean her off, as he was hit by another wave of contractions. Remus placed the child in the baby basket on the floor once she was clean, then raced downstairs to tell everyone the first baby was a girl. Severus and Sirius could he the cheering all through the house as the second baby was pushed out and Remus returned. Severus picked up the next pale, gook cover, black haired baby and placed the baby on his chest. He was the one to whisper this time that it was a boy. He kissed the baby and handed him to Remus to be cleaned, while he finished nature's process, allowing the placentas to come. Remus went down stairs to tell everyone the second baby was a boy, while Sirius vanished the contents of the tub, then cleaned up and quickly dressed Severus and himself. Severus took a strengthening potion and a potion to allow his genitals to change back, and was very relieved it worked immediately. Then he took potion that would allow his insides to go back to normal, but would take about three months to work, while Remus, who had returned, and Sirius diapered and clothed the twins.

The trio headed downstairs, Severus helped by Remus and Sirius carrying the twins and looking at the adoringly. As they enter the room, quiet cheering and applause met them. Severus and Sirius smiled and sat on the love seats looking at the babies with so much love, both had curly black hair, cute button noses and big blue eyes with a ring of black color around the outside on the iris. Every awed at the adorable babies then Hermione asked if they had names. Sirius looked to Severus, they hadn't talked about names, to see Severus nodding. He kissed his little girl's forehead and said, " her name is Artemis Diana Siriya Black," and then he kissed the little boys cheek and said, " his name is Sirius Evander Severin Black." Everyone gaped at him, but he simply ignored them, what stunned him the most was the thank you whispered in his ear followed by the kiss on his cheek from Black. He turned and looked at Sirius wide eye, but Sirius was focused on the twins, so he just decided to let it slide this time. Everyone was stunned, and after a moment of gaping Ginny giggled and stated it was the hormones and the potions. Everyone nodded but Ron looked confused, "that doesn't explain Sirius behavior." Hermione rolled her eyes and stated, "it didn't explain your extra affectionateness, either I suppose." Ron turned as red as his hair, "I get it", he mumbled. Everyone else had already begun to congratulate Sirius and Severus, as well as coddle the new babies, and Severus was becoming annoyed, but it was mostly because he was tired, but he endured, until the most of the family left.

Severus and Sirius were left to sleep cuddled up on the couch, while Harry and Tonks looked after the twins. The new parents were utterly exhausted; after all they managed to fall asleep on the loveseat together, while the some of the others were still around. _Definitely totally exhausted_, thought Harry.

* * *

**AN**: As far as Sirius comfort to Severus, no they have not realized their feeling for one another. I just figure since Sirius was taking fairly decent care of Severus and since Severus was in a enourmous amount of pain, he would want so comfort and the source of even a small level of comfort has been coming from Sirius lately. 

Next Chapter: CH 9 Settling In and the Family Picnic


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of JK's characters, but I do claim my own original characters.

**AN**:Sorry about the extremely long hiatus. As of now my muse is back and I have been writing. Chapter 10 is actually written as well, but it needs to be typed. I hope you enjoy this new chapter in the story and I hope you all stick around to reach the end of the story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Settling in and a New Arrangement**

Severus and Sirius woke several hours' later, feeling slightly refreshed, although Severus was still a bit sore. The pair seemed not to notice they had fallen asleep on the loveseat together and ventured into the kitchen toward the smell of food, as both were very hungry. Harry stood at the stove making beef stew for the new family while Tonks had Artemis in arm feeding her and Sirius slept peacefully in his Moses basket on the table, while Lilianna played in a highchair. Severus quickly forgot about food and went to Tonks to retrieve his daughter, whom Tonks happily handed over to the new parent.

"Thanks, Tonks, Harry. That was quite the experience, exhausting, but rewarding", said Sirius as he looked from one twin to the other.

Harry and Tonks both shrugged, "No big deal", they stated together. Harry turned back to the stove and continued to stir the soup, figuring it would be done and few more minutes. Tonks excused herself saying she need to floo Remus saying she would be home soon.

A whimper sounded from the Moses basket on the table and Sirius immediately went over to make sure Little Siri was okay. He looked into the basket and gently picked his son up at seeing the little one face scrunched up and looking as though he would cry. Sirius cuddles little Siri close and patting his bottom to calm him. Harry walked over and handed Sirius the bottle he had waiting for Little Siri when he woke up.

"So how does it feel to be a dad, Padfoot," Harry asked Sirius as plotted down in the seat next to him. He was use to the fact that his godfather was back and had visited a few times over the month. He was happy to have Sirius back in his life.

Sirius started to feed his son and looked at Harry smiling. "It feels amazing, holding them and I just love them so much." He looked to Severus who was quietly feeding his daughter. He silently thanked the man again, "I am very glad for this chance. I never thought I get it."

Harry got up from his seat and squeezed Sirius shoulder reassuringly, then turned and headed back to the stove. "What about you Perks, how fatherhood?" Severus raised his head and looked at Harry; he had been so focused on Artemis that he'd missed the moment Sirius and Harry had. He yawned before he spoke, "Better than I could have imagined," he said to Harry before yawning again.

Sirius gave Severus a worried looked and a small whine, which Harry did not catch, but Tonks did as she walked back into the room from her fire call to Remus. She looked at the pair as Severus gave an annoyed growl back, causing Sirius to give a small whimper. She smirked as Sirius told Severus he needed to rest, which in turn made Severus tell him to mind his own. Sirius became irritated, but still whined that he needed as much rest as he could get before the twins became a little more awake. Tonks was very surprised when Severus gave in saying he would rest after he finished feeding Artemis and Sirius whispered a thank you out loud.

Harry turned and announced that the soup was ready and served some up to the hungry occupants of the table. As Tonks ate her soup she made sure to make a note tell Remus about the animagi bond forming between Sirius and Severus, and she silently hoped she would remember. Severus finished feeding Artemis and placed the now sleeping baby back in her Moses basket, before eating some soup. He did not finish the soup being as tired as he was, so he picked up Artemis and headed to the steps and up to his room for some much needed rest. Sirius also finished feeding little Siri and started on his soup. He was nearly done when Severus headed up and he decided to forgo the soup for some more rest.

He bid Tonks and Harry goodbye and gathered up Little Sirius, heading up the stairs after Severus and just barely noticing Harry and Tonks cleaning up and leaving, Tonks carrying a sleeping Lilianna with her. He walked into Severus room to see him sound asleep with Artemis on the bed beside him, a pillow on the other side of the baby, for safety reason. He kissed his daughter and covered her and Severus, before heading down the hall with his son to get some well-deserved rest.

For the next two weeks Sirius stayed with Severus, and the pair constantly had people dropping in on them and checking up on the twins. They were adjusting to there new roles as fathers and for the most part getting along okay. They had only argued twice in the past two weeks and it was when they were both very tired. Sirius for the most part was much quieter than his sister, he only really cried when he was hungry, wet, or wanted to be held, but Artemis cried a lot for everything. Needless to say the pair wasn't getting much sleep.

Severus walked into the living room, with two-week-old Sirius in his arms. He son was whining for a bottle and Severus settled down on the couch to feed him. He looked up when he heard the rather loud cries of his daughter from the kitchen. He knew Sirius would start feeding her before he even reached the living room, as the little girl was demanding. Sirius rounded the corner his daughter in his arms sucking nosily on her bottle. Sirius plopped down on the couch and feed his daughter, while Severus feed his son. Once the two were finished Severus placed them both in magical swings and returned to his place on the sofa.

Sirius turned to him. He had been avoiding the inevitable for the past couple days, but now he just wanted to know. "I know, um, eventually your going to want me to leave. Sirius turned to him. He had been avoiding the inevitable for the past couple days, but now he just wanted to know. "I know, um, eventually you're going to want me to leave. So no beating around the bush, how long are you going to continue to let me stay here?"

Severus had been avoiding this question too, he knew Sirius was the children's father, but he really wanted his privacy back. At the same time, Sirius help with midnight and three a.m. feedings was a blessing. Severus frowned before shaking his head. "In four weeks, give or take," he said, "I am grateful for the help you have provided me with over past two weeks. It's a blessing to have someone to help with those middle of the night and early morning feedings."

Severus went quiet again for a moment then looked to Sirius. "You are their other father, so you are welcome to see them whenever you like and maybe when they are older, you can have some overnights. But I do not think I want them away from me for too long while they are still so young."

Sirius nodded, inside he felt a little bad about not being able to always be with his twins, but he had not really been expecting it. He understood where Severus was coming from and although he was no longer a constant irritation to be around, they had been enemies for their entire lives and he was betting that eventually they would start to grate on each other nerves. The silence between them was becoming rather uncomfortable, so it was only a few minutes before Sirius broke it.

"Are you sure about that open welcome? I will be here as often as I can and for a while that may be every day. Do you really thing you can handle that?" Sirius asked the question, even thought he was not to certain he actually wanted to hear the answer.

Severus sighed, having Sirius around everyday would be a real pain, but for the twins he would handle anything. Severus nodded, "Honestly Black, it's not as if I will be doing much of anything. With you here every day at least I will be able to brew a few potions to sell to different potions shops while the twins are sleeping and not have to worry about ruining a potion or neglecting my children."

Sirius laughed, "You never could stay out of the lab too long." He smiled at the man beside him, "well then it settled. I will come as often as I can and just remember you agreed to this."

Severus sighed and shook his head then turned to look at Artemis and Sirius. They were fast asleep in their swings smiling. It warmed Severus' heart and he let one of those rare smiles reserved for the twin graced his lips. He wondered if maybe they were dreaming or if the smiles were due to the fact that they could hear their parents' voices.

Sirius, who had been looking at the twins as well, turned his gaze to Severus and could not help but to think that Severus should smile more often. However he quickly realized where his thoughts were headed and shook the thoughts from his head trying to focus his attention elsewhere. "Since the twins are sleeping. I think I am going to go make some breakfast and let them sleep. They seem peaceful, it would be a shame to disturb them", he said looking again to Severus.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts be Sirius' comment and nodded to him. "Yes, quite tragic," he said, "I will be in the lab tending to or rather starting the potion orders I have been neglecting for the past month." Severus rose gracefully from the couch and headed out of the living room with a curt nod to Sirius. He knew Sirius was let him know when the meal was ready.

Sirius got up and padded into the kitchen to get started on his and Severus' own breakfast. He knew Artemis and Sirius tended to sleep for at least an hour after their breakfast bottles, so he was in the particular rush.

Severus got to work in the lab setting up the three potions he really needed to work on, one of which was Remus' wolfebane potion. He had some brewed for the current month's moon, but he needed to start brewing for the next month's moon as the potion took two weeks to brew and one week to mature. Once he was finished setting up and preparing the ingredients, he began working on the potions, but he was having a hard time concentrating. His thoughts continued to return to what Sirius was cooking and whether the babies were okay. He knew he needed to concentrate on the task at hand, so he strengthened his occulumency shields a bit, but a thought that was become familiar came to the forefront of his thoughts. He could see the image of Sirius' black curls resting on his shoulder and then his hands as her prepared the ingredients for their meals. Lately he'd been thinking that Sirius could have done better in potions and even entertained the idea of teaching him. That, however, would mean he'd have to admit he enjoyed the man's company more that he thought he did and pretended he didn't.

Severus forced himself to concentrate on his work for the next twenty minutes, after shaking his head clear of his disturbing thought. He was turning down the heat under his cauldrons when he heard a knock at the door. 'Good timing', he thought as his stomach growled loudly. He cleaned up his extra ingredients and checked the timer for each potion before heading to the door of his and exiting. He made his way up the basement stairs, back up to the ground floor. As soon as he opened to door in the ground floor hallway he was hit by the delicious aroma of breakfast and quickly made his way into the kitchen.

Sirius was not in the room, but there were two places set with the nice fluffy omelets and sausage on the plate. Severus took his seat and Sirius re-entered the room and took his place. The two tucked into their meal and Sirius started up a conversation. "So what potions are you working on down there?"

Severus looked up and finished chewing his food before he answered, "Wolfesbane, blood replenishing potion and a calming draught, the latter two being for Saint Mungo's."

Sirius nodded and Severus gave his a quizzical look, "You know Black, and if you ever tell anyone I said this I will deny it, but you cook very well. It puzzles me as to why you were not better in potions at Hogwarts."

Sirius looked up and laughed. "I was good in potions, but I didn't let it show. Couldn't be too interested in anything you were interested in. We were being silly children, but I got an outstanding in potions on my O.W.L.s and an exceeds expectations on my N.E.W.T.s. Can't be an auror without potions right."

Severus' jaw dropped, he had not expected that at all. He quickly schooled is feature, not wanting to show his utter surprise at the statement. "So you were not so big an imbecile as you played. Are you any good at potions now?" Severus asked the question, but he doubted with his imprisonment and his supposed death, Sirius would be any good.

Sirius shook his head, "Probably not, but I could probably pick it back up easily if I tried. Transfiguration's may have been my favor subject, but potion was number 3, right behind defense against the dark arts."

Severus nodded, smirking on the inside, he had a crazy idea, but it was an idea none the less. Sirius was giving his an incredulous look and could not help but to ask, "Why?"

Severus was brought out of his thought and looked to Sirius unsure for a second of the question, but the calculation stare gave Sirius thoughts away. "Well since you will be here every day and I am so behind on my orders, I was thinking that you could help me."

Sirius gaped at Severus, thinking surely he was joking. "What's the catch", he asked.

"No catch," said Severus, "you would get some practice and receive the profit from the potions that you brew."

Sirius thought about it. He knew it would possibly mean spending even more time with Severus, be he would be occupied and he would not have to worry about a job for a while. Sirius nodded, "Sounds good to me."They were just cleaning up when the siren, that was their daughter sounded in the living room and was echoed in a moment by a small cry that was her brother. Both men headed into the living room, where their children sat crying in their swings. Severus picked up his daughter, cooing at her and trying to calm her as he headed up the stairs with her. Sirius followed with Little Siri who stopped crying nearly immediately after being picked up. Sirius walked robotically up toward the twins' room, his mind wandering. He'd be working with Snape, it would give him an ever greater excuse to near his children every day, aside for the fact that they were in fact his children, but could he really spend that much time with Snape. As he entered the room and headed over to the changing table to change his son, his thought jumped to what would happen when Snape was all caught. He did not really want to think about it. Luckily for him, he needed to focus on the task at hand otherwise he would be sprayed.

They stood side by side at the changing table, each changing a twin and each wondering about the coming weeks. Neither knew how well their new arrangement would go over and both were slightly worried.

* * *

_Thank you to all who have subcribed to the story and all who have reviewed. I love review and hope to recieve more and I will try to respond to any questions you have regarding the story, so please do post them._

**Next Chapter:** A Change in You


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK does. All original characters are mine though.**

**AN: Thanks to all those who have subscribed to this story, I love you all. On another note, I am looking for a _beta_. I can beta others work, but not really my own. Lastly I got my very own laptop so updates may come more quickly but don't hold me to this please.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - A Change in You**

A week had passed since the pair had agreed on their new arrangement and Sirius had worked diligently on the first through third year level potions he had been assigned. He was surprised at how quickly he was improving and how quickly he was able to recall the ingredients reactions to one another, as well as the potions, their uses and even many of their steps. He'd worked with Severus one day, but once Severus was satisfied he would not blow up the lab Sirius was left well enough alone. Each worked on their own potions whenever they had the time.

Today Severus was going to give Sirius an assessment to see if he was ready to do higher level potions, as he'd finished with the lower level potions orders the previous day. Severus' employers were happy to receive their filled orders and wished to put in more orders, but Severus informed them that he was training an apprentice and he would not take any more orders until he was satisfied with his apprentices work and all caught up on his current orders. He informed all his employers that his apprentice was progressing well and he was sure he'd be a master in no time, but told no one his apprentices' name.

Sirius headed down into the lab, where he knew Severus waited for him. The twins would be asleep for at least an hour and Severus would be observing his assessment until they awoke. Sirius was nervous and felt like he was back in fifth year about to complete his O.W.L.s as he was being assessed on 4th and 5th year level potions. Sirius entered the potions lab and went about gathering his equipment and setting it up. Severus watched the entire time as Sirius followed the directions laid out for him and he mentally took notes.

The assessment went on in that fashion for nearly an hour and forty-five minutes and Sirius has completed two 4th year potions and had one 4th and two 5th year potions brewing. The twins awoke and Severus left him to finish, returning nearly an hour later to see Sirius putting away the last of the cleaned equipment. Severus went to inspect the finished potions, but Sirius was too nervous to wait, so he headed upstairs to start dinner. He was setting the table when Severus came up and handed him a piece of paper. Sirius' heart raced as he opened the small scroll. Inside, in Severus neat handwriting, was an O along with a comment that read 'I am impressed Black and that is very hard to do. You will begin on 3 fifth, 2 sixth, and 1 seventh year level potions tomorrow. Do not disappoint me.'

Sirius was ecstatic, so much so that he gave Severus a big hug before going to get their dinner. Severus simply told him, "you're welcome," and sat down at the table. Sirius was so happy that all he could talk about during dinner was potions, not that Severus minded fore he rather enjoyed the conversation. Most of all Sirius thought about maybe having the chance to continue working with Severus and he would always be near his children, assuming Snape would offer him as permanent job. Once dinner was done Severus began to clear the dishes and ran nice, hot, soapy water to wash them in, preferring to do it the muggle way. Sirius listened for the twins whines and cries for a moment, but when he heard nothing he went to grab a towel and preceded to help Severus with the dishes; drying and putting them away after they were washed and rinsed. There was no conversation between the two, just a comfortable silence noting the pair had done this before.

Sirius glanced to Severus hands every so often and as they finished washing the dishes his mind began to wander and he began to wonder how the hands of the man beside him could be so meticulous and precise, yet also so gentle and loving. He was pulled from his thoughts by the loud cry he knew to be Artemis', then looked to Severus who simply nodded and Sirius left the task of putting away the pots and readying the bottles to Severus. Sirius made his way up the hall to the steps and quickly climbed them, up to the hallway and made his way to the nursery. He opened the door to the nursery; it was done in soft blues and yellows with furniture made of a light oak. The walls have scenes on them of families of magical creatures sleeping. It made Sirius chuckle to see something so un-Snapelike in Severus' home.

Sirius walked across the room toward the cots which sat side by side, going between them and reaching into Artemis' cot first to retrieve his screaming daughter, then turning and reaching into Siri's cot to retrieve his whimpering son. He looked between the two as Severus entered the room, "even though they are still so little I can tell Artemis will be as energetic as I was and Sirius will be as quiet as you." Sirius looked to Severus, 'did he just laugh.' He faced betrayed his thoughts because Severus began to laugh outright, rich velvety chuckles. It warmed Sirius' heart to hear it and made his stomach flip and turn, but Sirius shoved the feeling away and allowed Severus to take little Siri from him. "You know Black, that could always change. They are still young," said Severus sitting in the rocking chair over near a small toy chest in another corner of the room. "Yes. I know," said Sirius smiling at Artemis, even so he was still certain the girl would be like him.

He made his way over to Severus and picked up Artemis bottle from the lid on the toy chest. Sirius sat on the floor among the teddy bears near the rocking chair, as there was only one, but he did not mind. He enjoyed sitting on the floor feeding his son or daughter and listening to the rhythmic rocking of the chair beside him. It was so peaceful and always ended to soon.

Artemis finished he bottle quickly then gave two loud burps as Sirius patted he back. Sirius yawned, he was very tired, but he knew Artemis needed to be bathed before he laid her down to sleep. This was preformed as quickly and gently as possible and Artemis was asleep before Sirius even finished dressing her. Sirius was vaguely aware of Severus tucking Siri in and kissing Artemis goodnight as he kissed Siri goodnight, but he did not really recall Severus leaving the room, nor did he really recall leaving the room.

Sirius awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, but quickly realized he'd slept through the twins night feedings, quickly jumped out of bed and made his way to their room, where Severus stood with Artemis getting ready to diaper her. He was smiling, so Sirius assumed he wasn't angry and he made his way over to the pair. "Good morning," he said softly. Severus turned to him, as he finished putting the diaper on his sleeping daughter. "Morning," he yawned, "what's for breakfast?" Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want?" Severus smiled a sleepy smile, "surprise me." Sirius thought the sleep smile was cute and grinned, "Fine then, why don't you go lay back down for a while," he said taking Artemis, "and I'll whip up a surprise for breakfast." Severus nodded and headed back to the comfort of his bed, while Sirius laid Artemis down, then headed downstairs to prepare breakfast slowly. He was surprised that when he was done Severus has not come down, but it gave him an idea. He packed breakfast up on two trays and headed upstairs with the two trays floating in front of him.

When he reached Severus' room, knocking on the door he called, "room service," before opening the door. Severus was just sitting up as Sirius levitated the two trays of food over to him, one landing at the end on the bed and the other in Severus' lap. "Breakfast in bed, hope you don't mind," said Sirius climbing onto the end of the bed and sitting Indian style at the end.

Severus let out one of his rich velvety laughs, which made Sirius stomach do somersaults, but Sirius quickly focused on his food and ignored the nervous somersaulting of his stomach. Severus smiled for a moment, but Sirius did not notice fore he was not looking. "Thank you. I really needed that extra sleep." Sirius looked up and grinned, "You're welcome," he said, "didn't want you falling asleep while brewing. I don't fancy being blown up." Sirius laughed lightly and Severus laughed to rolling his eyes before the pair tucked into breakfast. Their breakfast was mostly silent as each was lost in their own thoughts. Sirius was trying to figure out his stomach's recent misbehavior and Severus thinking about how different and kind Sirius seemed. He was thinking that he could actually get use to their arrangement and the thought made his heart race. He tried to ignore his body's reaction and tried to make conversation from time to time, but it mostly went nowhere. Once the pair finished they needed to go care for their young ones, and then work on their potions orders.

Life continued on much the same for the next three weeks, except for Sirius going on a date once or twice a week. He though it was best that he get out more often since his stomach was acting funny every so often. Sirius would be leaving very soon and his night would be spent in his own home, but Severus would be taking new potions orders soon and since Sirius now worked with him his days would be spent at Snape's. He was getting use to the idea of spending the night away from his children, even if he was getting use to the idea very slowly.

* * *

**Next Chp: Chapter 11 – Nightmares Aren't So Bad**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash, MPREG and this chapter contains a sexually explicit scene! NC17!  
**

**Author's note: Sorry it has been so very long in between updates. I must say that my muse is very finicky as of late. I also do not have a home computer, which thought finally I hope to remedy by next month and I am so excited. This chapter is unbetaed for the time being. I am at the library and simply do not wish to wait to post it. I am going to try to update my story in rounds since I have chapters, yes chapter written for each. The update order is as follows:**

**Pair Up, then Everything Unexpected, then A Cure for Loneliness, then Life Renewed, followed lastly by Hogwarts Marauders Era! Please be patient I am writing, but my stories have been sitting for way to long and I would like to try to finish them all.**

**In better news, I am an aunt with a brand new little nephew having been brought into the world. I am just gushing over him.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Nightmares Aren't So Bad **

Sirius had a rather tiring day, he was leaving in just three nights and it was weighing heavily on his mind. All the potions orders had been filled and Sirius went to sit in the living room for a while. He closed his eyes for just a moment and he was asleep almost instantly.

_Sirius was surrounded by darkness although he was almost certain he was in a hallway. He walked along the hallway slowly searching himself for his wand only to find he did not have it. Panic began to set in as he fumbled down the pitch black hallway, he did not like the feeling of the place. It was cold._ _Suddenly, he bumped into something solid and he looked down to see the bodies of his best friend and his best friend's wife lying before him, their bodies illuminated in a sickening green light. Sirius quickly backed away from the pair, turning away quickly, his eye beginning to sting with tears. When he turned back they were gone and the temperate was dropping rapidly. She shivered violently, he every instinct telling him to run and as soon as he did a frigid presence was chasing him._ _The further he ran the more apparent the sound of crying became. He tried to run faster to make it to what he thought was his children, but he was washed over by an icy sensation and the crying ceased instantly. HE DID NOT MAKE IT._ _Sirius tried to move again, but his feet were frozen in place. He jerked about trying to free himself, but it was pointless._

Severus entered the living room to see Sirius struggling on the couch. He watched for a second as his upper body seemed to moved, but his feet and legs were immobilized. Severus drew out his wand and approached Sirius slowly, fearing the worst, but when he made it to Sirius it became more obvious he was dream, or rather having a nightmare. Severus put his wand away and watched Sirius for a second, unsure of whether he should wake him. Severus knew the nightmares he suffered, now only on occasion, were bad and he would like to be awoken if someone happened across him during one. With that in mind he reached to gently shake Sirius, "Black wake up," he called.

However it was no use because Sirius remained sleeping twitching about on the couch. Severus shook his harder, "Black," he shouted.

Sirius awoke with a star, shooting straight up and nearly knocking Severus over. He quickly recognized Severus and grabbed him. Dementors swarming, the twins, are they okay?

For a moment all Severus could do was nod.

"Are you sure," asked Sirius.

Severus nodded again, "Yes. I just checked on them a minute ago. Right before I found you having your nightmare."

Sirius let of a relieved smile, then relaxed into Severus' chest yawning, exhausted from the nightmare. Severus was shocked, unsure whether to try to move or stay where he was. However, the decision was made for him because when he looked down he saw Sirius had fallen asleep. Severus decided to let him sleep for the time being and settled back against the couch.

Severus woke several hours later to a nose persistently snuggling against his neck. Frowning he cracked open one eye. He almost laughed at the sight of Sirius Black cuddling him in his sleep. He gently pushed against Sirius causing him to wake.

he mumbled only to be pushed again. Sirius woke more fully, sitting up, only to realize he was dangerously close to Severus' face. What the, he said moving back looking slightly confused.

Severus chuckled, "do not blame me. You are the one who fell asleep clinging to my chest. I just woke you from your nightmare."

Sirius looked indignant, "I was not clinging." He frowned his face up at Severus, "no one said you had to let me."

Sirius looked around, eyes roaming until they landed on the living room clock. It read two fifty. Sirius laughed loudly before giving Severus a sly grin. "You must have been comfortable, you slept for several hours."

Severus looked to the clock, but the time made him jump up off the couch his thoughts instantly on the twins.

Sirius was very confused for a moment, thinking maybe he insulted Severus. He followed Severus intent on an apology, which was forgotten when Severus entered the twins room. Sirius' mind instantly caught up despite the fact that it was nearly three in the morning.

Sirius walked into a silent room and a curious looking Severus, who gave a small laugh before whispering, "it looks a though they've decided to sleep in."

Sirius laughed as well and headed back out of the room, crossing the hall and heading into Severus room. Severus followed, "I have to say I will not miss the three a.m. feeding not that they will not be up later to night or a three tomorrow."

Sirius nodded trying to ignore the delicious chuckles falling from Severus' lips. It was very awkward and Sirius quickly through in a joke to cover it up. "Here I always thought vampires enjoy the nighttime."

Severus arched an eyebrow at Sirius, and exactly how much do you really know about vampires. He laughed lightly, have you ever met one? I assure you Black that this vampire enjoys the moonlight thoroughly, from behind closed eyelids, he said walking over to his bed.

Sirius look of utter disbelief made Severus laugh harder, "yes, Sirius, I can make a joke," he said between laughs.

Sirius marched up to him, eyeing him critically. Oh really, he said raising an eyebrow in a very Snape-like manner. This only caused Severus to laugh harder clutching his side lightly, bent forward slightly. His laughter floated straight from his mouth into Sirius ear.

Sirius realized that Severus' velvety chuckled seemed to travel straight to him groin. Severus' laugh was very sexy and Sirius was quickly becoming very turned on. He wanted to make the man laugh more. Gryffindor impulse kicked in full force.

"Black, what on …," he said before he fell back on the bed laughing rather breathlessly as Sirius tapped his fingers mercilessly across ribs and over his stomach. "Black," he cried out still laughing.

"Looks like the vampire has a very human weakness said Sirius laughing and trying very hard to keep his blood from rushing south.

Severus glared at him, but the affect was lost due to the laughing smirk on his face. Severus reached up and started tickling Sirius back. He was really enjoying the carefree moment. He hadn't had nearly enough to them growing up.

Sirius wiggled about trying to tickle Severus while being tickled and laughing loudly. He tumbled of off Severus still laughing, "… alright, alright I give."

They looked at each other still laughing as they lay side by side. Smiling softly Sirius said as he sat up, "you have a very sexy laugh."

Severus sat up quickly looking a Sirius as though he'd grown a second head.

Sirius just laughed and leaned forward looking into Severus eyes. Severus pulled away, but Sirius reached out grasping Severus' chin gently and pulling him into a kiss. Severus eyes went wide and he stiffened considerably, but the soft persistent lips moving slowly against his made him relax. He responded slowly, curiously enjoying the gentle kiss, before it grew more needy and possessive.

Severus was surprised at first. His heart raced and he felt light headed as his blood rushed south. Sirius' lips left his and proceeded to nibble at his right ear. Hot breath brushed against his neck and Severus shivered slightly, a whimper escaping as Sirius teeth nipped at his neck.

The lips left his neck and he found himself staring into eyes, lustful and full of need. They seemed to be searching his, he felt as though they were searching his soul. He gave a small nod and Sirius captured his lips in a hungry passionate kiss.

Sirius broke the kiss licking and nipping Severus neck as he moved down the lithe body he found himself straddling. He grinned sitting up and pushing Severus' old fashioned nightshirt up around his stomach. He frowned slightly as the white night pants. Severus seemed to have a need to be fully clothed at all times. Sirius sought to remedy that. Sirius bent over pressing a kiss to the hip bone just above the night pants. He growled slightly as he dropped kisses on Severus skin pushing the nightshirt up as he went.

He could feel Severus shiver beneath him, his manhood hardening beneath his bottom. He sat up pressing down on the hardness causing Severus to arch up against the pressure. Sirius grinned as Severus hand wandered beneath his white t-shirt, pushing it up, and exposing his hardened nipples. Sirius bent over kissing Severus for a few moment before allowing him to remove his shirt.

Severus fingers moved slowly drifted across Sirius' cheeks, neck, and shoulders before sliding down his chest firmed by weeks of good meals and brewing. It was quite a work out for the arms and chest. He slowly brushed the nipple smiling slightly at the appreciate moan. Grinning he brushed his fingers of delicate nipples repeatedly enjoying the sounds escaping from Sirius' lips. The panting was exhilarating and Severus quickly forgot everything, but his administrations. He slid his hands across Sirius chest around his ribs and gently downward.

Sirius shivered violently grabbing hold of Severus hips and rocking against him. Severus hand dropped to Sirius' hips holding him as he arched upward against Sirius' rocking. Sirius hands moved to Severus night shirt quickly pulling it off before he bent to capture the hardened nipples in his mouth. He sucked and nipped at them causing Severus to wreath beneath him. He moved slowly downward littering Severus' chest and stomach with kisses.

Sirius hooked his fingers beneath the white night pants and black boxers pulling down to expose Severus' stiff penis suspended above a thatch of straight black hair, already wet with precum. Sirius pulled the pants the rest of the way off and flung the garments off to the side before standing and pushing his own pants down his own penis stiff and ready. He kicked the pants to the aside and went down on his knees reaching forward pulling Severus so that his legs hung over the edge from the knee.

Moving forward he blew gently on Severus' manhood causing it to jump. He laughed slightly before dropping a kiss on the head and running his tongue up the shaft and around the sensitive skin just beneath the head.

Severus jerked violently at the unexpected administrations. He found himself immobilized by a pair of strong hands on his hips, before his penis was engulfed by the wet hotness that was Sirius' mouth. Severus almost spilled himself at the first tug. He braced himself as the slid up and down his penis humming intermittently. Severus shook trying to thrust into Sirius' mouth, clinging to the pleasure he felt as Sirius sucked heartily at his head. The pleasure was so intense he hardly noticed a finger slide into his bottom.

Severus groaned at the pressure squirming slightly against the intrusion of a second finger in his tight entrance. The fingers moved slowly in and out seemling searching for something. Severus arched up overwhelmed with pleasure as the fingers found his prostate. He road the blinded by the sensations riding through his body from Sirius insistent sucking and the fingers scissoring. He did not notice the entrance of the third finger, but he did notice their exit and whined slightly at the loss of contact.

Sirius grinned around the Severus' manhood at Severus' whine before releasing Severus' head. He pulled at Severus pulling him off the bed and receiving a very confused look. Sirius turned leaning back against the bed and simply pulled Severus into his lap, so that he straddled Sirius legs. Sirius pulled their bodies close together enjoying the feel of Severus' hardness against his stomach. He nibbled at Severus' neck gently as he positioned himself at Severus entrance. He could feel Severus rise slightly and he wrapped him arm around Severus' waist to keep him in place. he said before he started to push at Severus entrance with his cum slicked penis.

Severus winced at the pain of the intrusion. He tried to escape it, but was held in place by Sirius' strong arm. He clung to Sirius trying to focus of the wonderful sensations running down his neck. He could feel Sirius still and he took the time to relax closing his eyes and breathing. When he opened his eyes Sirius was watching him. Severus kissed him ignoring the curious look. Yes, he was virginal, but he was not about to admit it.

Sirius kissed Severus deeply thrusting upward into Severus tight entrance. Severus moaned into his ear making him thrust deeper, pulling out and pushing in trying to find Severus spot. He grinned as Severus cried out and thrust up hard and fast. Severus moved against him, clinging to him, rocking in time with Sirius thrusts.

The pair moaned and cried out in unison focused only on each other. Sirius snaked his hand in between them wrapping his hand around Severus' cock and tugging. Severus thrust into his hand as he thrust into Severus. Both were on the edge, simply overwhelmed with pleasure. Severus came first spending himself all over Sirius' hand. Sirius followed quickly his seed spilling into Severus into Severus who still rocked against him riding out his own orgasm.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus tightly clinging to the man who was now slumped against him. He inhaled Severus scent deeply, hhmmm … needed that … bloody fantastic, he mumbled.

Severus nodded against his shoulder. Sirius laughed lightly trailing a hand down Severus' back, "Could have warned me you were a virgin … you are going to be sore in the morning."

Severus nodded yawning slightly, "I'll be fine," he mumbled.

Sirius placed an arm under Severus bottom, raising him up slightly so that he could slip out. He nearly laughed at Severus protest. "Like being filled," he said kissing him.

He stood still kissing Severus, picking the man up with him at first before Severus stood on his own. When the kiss broke Severus yawned and Sirius pulled him toward the bed, but Severus broke away and headed for his nightstand.

Sirius watched him as he reached into the top draw and pulled out a potion before downing it. Sirius chuckled lightly, to himself, seeing the tension leave Severus body. Severus leaned over the bed moving to retrieve his wand only to realize he left it downstairs. He was too saited to bother retrieving it. Instead he pulled a flannel from the nightstand wiped himself off and tossed it at Sirius before climbing into the bed.

Sirius followed suit and grinned as he fell asleep arms full of Severus Snape. Who would have ever thought? He grinned as he drifted fully into sleep, at the fact that he did indeed remedy Severus' need to sleep fully clothed.

* * *

**AN: I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter was well worth it. Tell me what you think? How did I do? I hope the scene wasn't to confusing. I have more chapters written and another update should be around in about 2 week give or take.**


End file.
